Sirius Charm
by MississippiGirl13
Summary: Sequel to Lightning Struck. 33 years later, Tom and Rose have a daughter. Follow her through time as she learns of her past and future, and discovers what she wants has always been right in front of her. All she had to do was look. SBxOC, LExJP, TRxRoW.
1. Prologue: Rose Riddle's Thoughts

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Harry Potter _or any characters created by J. K. Rowling. I do, however, own the characters I created, and the plot line.

**Summary:** It has been thirty-three years since Rose Weasley was sent back into the past and changed the fate of the wizarding world by merely falling in love. Tom Riddle, future-villain-turned-Hogwarts-professor is, at the most, fiercely hot-tempered, and is now content in living out his days with Rose and his daughter. Following the life of Leda Persephone Riddle, we watch as the unnoticed, conservative girl changes into the wild, crazy teenager she wants to be. But by changing her appearance she not only puts her relationship with her father in rocky water, but she also attracts the attention of one of Hogwart's most notorious playboys—Sirius Black. And as she struggles to deal with her own life problems and bring her best friend Lily Evans happiness, she must also put her own at risk. But who was she to know that a supposed sacrifice could really be the best thing she ever did?

**AN:** This is the sequel to my story _Lightning Struck_, so even though I pretty much summarize everything that happened in that story in the prologue, it still might be a good idea to read it as well. Just a suggestion though, this is pretty much an entirely new plotline, with a few themes and points from the last story that may confuse readers unfamiliar with the saga.

**Prologue**

_Rose [Granger (Weasley)] Riddle's Thoughts_

Life is funny. It throws the most insane and unbearable curves and obstacles at you, breaking you down until you hit the point where you cant even go on. It puts you into a place where you don't think you belong; where you don't even want to belong. It pushes you to your last, deepest, hardest breaking point. Then, just when you think you'll die from all the pain that you're feeling, it gives you something to live for, a small shimmer of happiness again. It brings you back up into a good place, and though you might drop back down a bit on your way up, once you're there, you know it was worth the struggle. You find that life isn't all as bad as you thought it was, and though things might not end up the way you had originally expected them to, you're finally content.

Take me for example. I grew up in the picture perfect family; compete with the picket fence and the porch going all the way around the house. My life was perfect. My mother was supportive and smart, always there for me when I needed to talk. My father was my best friend, the shoulder I leaned on for strength, and always good for a laugh. And my brother thought the world of me. I had a great big family, compete with cousins, aunts, uncles, and grandparents. I had the best of friends at school, and the guy of my dreams.

But then, as I've already said, life likes to throw excruciating curves at you, and my perfect world shattered under my feet, dropping me into darkness and despair. The summer before my seventh year at Hogwarts, my father died in a muggle car crash. I had had a fight with him, telling him I hated him, and before I could even apologize he was snatched away from me. Suddenly my life didn't seem to have the same meaning to it and I found myself falling into a deep, dark abyss. I distanced myself from everyone, loosing my friends and the perfect guy, until I was completely alone. I stopped eating, didn't sleep; I became a shell, my soul trapped somewhere deep inside me, powerless to break free.

It was Halloween when another crazy curve was thrown my way. I had ventured out into a storm, buckets of rain falling from the sky and soaking me in a second flat. Colorful bolts of lightning flashed through the sky, and the ground shook with thunder. I screamed at the storm, loosing sanity in my grief. That's when I was struck by a rainbow colored lighting bolt. The worse pain that anyone could possibly imagine ripped through me, and I had the sensation of being pulled apart before loosing consciousness. When I woke up I found myself in the Hogwarts Hospital Wing, but with a slight catch: I had traveled seventy-eight years into the past.

I didn't know what to do, or who to trust. Taking a crazy chance, I trusted Albus Dumbledore, a man I had never met but knew many stories of. Telling him of what I had experienced he promised to help me find a way back home. Enrolling me into the school and giving me an unlimited pass to the Restricted Section, I began my search for a means of traveling into the future. But within the first day I realized that I would have to be far more careful with my secret that I had originally predicted. A boy by the name of Tom Riddle targeted in on me the moment he laid eyes on me. Instantly we were worst enemies. He wanted to learn my secrets by any means necessary, and I wanted him to leave me alone to wallow in my own self pity and attempt to go home.

I'm not sure exactly how it happened, or even why, but one night Tom found me in the Astronomy Tower and showed me true concern and comfort. After that things changed between us, and before I knew it he and I had kissed and had become, unofficially, a couple. He would wait for me every morning by my portrait hole to walk me to breakfast, and whenever we went anywhere he would hold my hand. I found myself falling deeper and deeper into his charm. He no longer seemed to care about my secrets, and I was happy being with him. He made me feel content, pulling me out of my deep depression whenever I so much as glanced at him.

But of course, things came crashing down upon me when my newfound friend, Dwight Lovegood, informed me of Tom's little group of friends, and his discussing of me behind my back. Tom and I got into a big row before finally making up. Tom gave me his family ring, and I gave him my locket. But when I found him and his friends torturing Dwight one night in the Forbidden Forest I knew I had to do something.

It wasn't long after that that I figured out Tom Riddle was, in fact, Lord Voldemort, the darkest wizard of my parents' time. He had murdered hundreds, if not thousands of innocent people, my uncle included. I was shocked and broken hearted, confronting the man of my discovery. After a bit of aggravated aggression from him, I told him of what he would become. Then I offered him a chance to change, informing him of my love for him. I gave him the choice between his worthless dream that would only lead in his own downfall, or a normal, happy life with me. To my surprise, he chose me.

After that things began to be happy again. Tom and I both got jobs at Hogwarts as professors, marrying four years later. We were happy with just being the two of us, using the children at Hogwarts as our own. But then, one day out of the blue, Tom told me he wanted to start a family. I agreed that I'd like that, and so we tried for a baby. Two years later we were just starting to loose hope of ever having that family we had dreamed of, and then I became pregnant. I had never seen Tom happier. Our joy was short-lived though, because only three months into the pregnancy I had a miscarriage. We were both devastated, and I refused to even try for another, but when I eventually did try again we once again lost our baby. Again and again we lost our babies, until finally, after eleven years of trying we had our daughter, Leda Persephone Riddle.

Tom had grown distant and depressed, as had I over those eleven years. We both were unsure around our little girl, Tom seeming to completely ignore her. I worried he didn't want her, or that he resented her for living after so many of our other babies hadn't. But then, one night he pulled out of it, and I knew that things were going to be okay with us. I knew he was a good man who wouldn't ever go back to his dark ways, and that our Leda would grow up in a happy home.

Since then things have been okay with our family. I no longer hurt from the pain that came from loosing everyone I knew and loved. Tom had pulled out of his depression over possibly never becoming a father. And little Leda; she became the center of our world. She was our miracle; our gift. We had been given the chance to have a child, and we never took that for granted. I watched as I saw her grow before my very eyes, going from a grinning infant to a giggling toddler, to a mischievous six-year-old. I watched her take her first steps, totally ignoring the concept of crawling. And as I watched her growing, learning to read and write, and play wizards chess with her dad, I realized that she was growing up at an alarming rate. I knew she wouldn't be our baby forever, but I also knew that, despite that, I didn't want to ever loose her. I wanted her to stay in my arms forever. But I knew that, no matter how much I wished it, it would never be. So instead, I chose to accept the years that I was given, because they were the only years I would have. And I wouldn't waste them.


	2. Chapter 1: Leda Riddle

**Disclaimer:** as always, don't own _Harry Potter_, just the plot and the OC characters.

**Chapter 1**

_Leda Riddle_

Most kids leave home during the fall and go home during the summer. I'm not like most kids…

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

I groaned as I pushed my head under the pillow, the shrill alarm coming from across the room cutting into my sleep like a knife into butter.

"Turn it off!" I moaned, my voice muffled, and after a few more seconds the infernal beeping stopped. Peaking my head out from under the pillow I blinked into the morning light. A redhead was already up and sifting through her dresser for some clothes.

"Get up, Leda! It's a beautiful August morning and we have lots to do today." The girl sang, turning to look at me, a bright smile playing across her face.

I pulled the covers over my face, "Go 'way." I mumbled.

I heard a bell soft laugh and felt the covers pulled from me. Shivering against the sudden cold I curled up, eyes shut tight and a hand groping for the covers. A hand grabbed hold of me and pulled me off the bed, making me fall to the ground with a hard thump. I let out a yelp and looked up as my friend laughed.

"That's what you get for not getting up."

I scowled, looking at the clock, "It's only eight o'clock!"

She nodded, "And we can't waste any more of our day." She moved back over to her dresser and pulled out some short shorts, along with a tie-dye tank top.

"The day hasn't even started!"

She chuckled, "Leda, do we have to go over this every day, every summer?"

"Yes." I muttered bitterly, though relented and stood from the floor, rubbing my back as I pulled out my duffle bag. I glanced over my shoulder to see the redhead smirking triumphantly.

After pulling on a faded out pair of short shorts, a white halter-top, and some platform sandals, I grudgingly followed the other girl down the stairs and into the kitchen. Inside I found a blond man with a full faced beard sitting at the table, scanning the open newspaper at the table and a redhead woman cooking at the stove. Both looked up at us when we entered, smiles forming on their faces.

"Good morning girls. Lily, is your sister up yet?" the man asked as we sat down at the table with him.

Lily shrugged, "Don't know. I think I might have heard her in the bathroom, probably doing her hair or something."

The man nodded, then turned his gaze to me, grinning wide, "I'm surprised to see you up this early, Leda."

I scowled at Lily, "You have your daughter to blame for that, Mr. E."

Lily smiled innocently, which just intensified my glare. Mr. and Mrs. Evans laughed.

"What's so funny?"

I glanced over my shoulder to see Lily's older sister, who wrinkled her nose when we made eye contact. She and I had never, not even for a single second since knowing one another, gotten along. She hated me because I was a witch, and I hated her because she was so utterly rude and full of herself. I noticed how she'd done her hair to be layered and flipping upward, in a sort of _Charlie's Angels_ style. Holding back a snort of laughter at the fact that her hair was already going limp, I turned my back to her and looked down at the plate that Mrs. Evans had just sat in front of me.

"Good morning, Petunia." Mrs. Evans greeted, giving the girl a soft kiss on the cheek as she passed to make up another plate.

"So what are you all planning to do today?" Mr. Evans asked as Petunia took a seat down at the table, as far from me as possible. I smirked into my orange juice, enjoying the effect I had on the insufferable girl.

"I was going to go with Vernon and some other friends down to Shoreham Beach for the day." Petunia said, taking a bite of eggs.

Lily choked on her orange juice and set the glass down, coughing a few times before looking up at her sister. "Oh Tuni, you aren't still dating that awful guy, are you?"

"Vernon isn't awful. He's practical, sweet, ambitious…"

"A stiff?" I threw in to the mix, earning me a nasty scowl from the other girl.

"I'm not putting up with this." She cried, pushing her chair back and standing. "I'm going to Vernon's!" I watched her as she stomped out of the house, then looked over at Mr. and Mrs. Evans and gave a sheepish smile.

"Sorry, I didn't realize she'd react like that." I amended.

Mr. Evans sighed, "Its fine, Leda. Things have just been hard for Petunia lately."

Mrs. Evans nodded in agreement, and then in an attempt to lighten the mood she asked, "So what are you girls planning for today?"

Lily grinned, "We're going to go to Diagon Alley to get our school supplies."

I raised my brows, "You mean your school supplies. I got mine with Mum back in July." I reminded.

"Well you're going to help me with my shopping."

Lily's parents sighed, "It's getting right about time for you two to be heading off, isn't it?" Mr. Evans asked.

My redhead friend nodded, "Yep, just about another week left of vacation."

The grown couple looked saddened at the thought of their daughter leaving them but soon turned the conversation on to lighter topics. Then, once we were done with our breakfast they gave Lily some money to get her school supplies and sent us on our way. Not long after that we were stepping off of the tube and making our way up to the street.

"Do you s'pose we'll see Nikki?" Lily asked.

I shook my head, "Doubt it. Last I heard Nikki and her family were off visiting her sister Kodi and her husband in Derbyshire. She just had her baby last week. It would take the Holyhead Harpies to waltz around Diagon Alley, giving away autographs and enough free tickets to games to last twenty years to pull Nikki away from her new little nephew."

Lily laughed, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"'Course I am. Aren't I always?" I smirked, ducking away as the redhead reached out to hit me playfully.

The two of us entered the Leaky Cauldron, me ducking away from a laughing Lily. I'd cracked a joke about Petunia and the Dursley fellow she was dating, and Lily was failing miserably at scolding me for being mean. I grinned cheekily and walked backwards a few steps before turning to walk normal, only to slam into a hard chest.

"Oof!"

"Good summer, Leda?"

I looked up at the tall, light haired boy, smiling wide as I threw my arms around him. "Remus!"

He chuckled, "Good to see you too."

I pulled back and gave the boy a fake scowl, "Remus Lupin, you didn't send me a single owl all summer!"

He smiled apologetically, "Sorry, I meant to, just never got a spare moment. I've been spending the whole summer with the guys."

"Hi, Remus." Lily said, stopping beside me as I released my hold on him.

"Hello, Lily." He greeted.

Lily's eyes scanned the inn quickly before turning her gaze back to the dark blond boy, "When you say spending the summer with the guys, you don't mean…"

There was laughter in his voice as he answered, "Oh yeah, they're around here somewhere."

I grinned and threw my arm around Lily's shoulder, "Don't worry, Lils, I'm sure Potter's gotten over you by now. After all, he's only been pining after you for what, five years now?"

"Shove off, Riddle." She huffed, shoving my arm away, causing me to drop my shoulder bag, spilling the contents on the ground. "Oops, sorry." She apologized quickly, but I waved her off.

"No biggie." As I kneel down I begin picking up the contents, grin pulling at my lips when I heard a very familiar voice from behind me.

"Evans! Fancy seeing you here!"

I stifle a giggle as I continue picking up my things. Yet another familiar voice floats down to me.

"Who's your friend, Lily? Might I add that she's extremely attractive, and I'd love to take her out sometime?"

I looked up and arched a brow at the person who made the latter comment, a smirk pulling at my lips, "Sorry Black, but I wouldn't go on a date with you if you paid me. I may not get out a lot, but I still have standards."

Sirius Black and James Potter stood on either side of Remus, both gapping down at me in compete and utter amazement. I watched as Sirius' misty gray eyes scanned over my figure, his tongue flicking out to wet his lips as he visibly struggled to swallow due to his surprise and amazement.

"Leda Riddle?" he finally gasped out in shock.

Standing up and hanging the strap of my bag from my shoulder I reached up and tucked some hair behind my ear, glancing at Lily, who was grinning triumphantly, as if she'd just won a bet.

"The one and only." I chirped.

Once again his eyes raked over my figure, "What… what _happened _to you?"

"What do you mean, what happened to me?" I ask, suddenly wondering if I looked ridiculous. Maybe letting Lily give me a makeover and choose my new wardrobe had been a mistake…

"You look _good_!" he sounded surprised by this, which for some reason hurt. I had never in my life cared what people thought of me, but the way Sirius seemed so shocked that I actually looked nice made me wonder just what I'd looked like before.

"And what do you mean by that, Sirius Black?" I hissed.

It took a moment for him to realize just what he had said, but when he did I could instantly see the regret on his face. He, more than anyone else, knew what and what not to say to a girl. Being the ultimate playboy gave you that sort of knowledge.

He held up his hand, in surrender or defense I couldn't be sure, "I didn't mean it like that."

"Didn't mean it like what?" I was scowling at him now, my once good mood having gone sour.

"You looked great before, really. Just not… this great…" he must have noticed the fire that sparked in my eyes because he once again tried to amend his statement, "You know what? You looked better before." As soon as he said it my fists clenched tight and I watched as his hand flew to his face, slapping himself.

"You are by far the most insensitive prick I've ever met!" Whipping out my wand I gave it a flick, watching as a swarm of yellow canaries flew out of the tip and went in for the attack. Sirius cursed loudly and ducked his head, his arms going up to protect his head from the vengeful birds as they pecked and clawed at him. "Enjoy the rest of your break." I said in a sickly sweet voice before moving past to go into Diagon Alley. I realized that had it been anyone else I wouldn't have taken such offense. I would have just laughed it off. But there was just something about Sirius Black that drove me absolutely insane. He could always be counted on to bring the worst out of me. Insufferable arse…


	3. Chapter 2: Striking a Bargain

**Disclaimer:** you know, having to repeat over and over that I don't own _Harry Potter _is kinda depressing… if only, right?

**Chapter 2**

_Striking a Bargain_

"As you are all well aware, this is your final year here at Hogwarts. This isn't a required year, meaning you are all here under your own free will. That being said, I will not be putting up with any sort of inappropriate behavior. You are all adults, and though you may have the freedom to act like any other adult I must remind you that you are all still in a school. I will not tolerate you all doing something improper around the younger, _underage_ students. I also expect you to act like the mature adults that I know are somewhere inside of you all. You will be attentive in class, no horseplay will take place, and I will be working you all harder than you've ever had to work here at this school. Am I in any way unclear?"

Professor T. Riddle was a teacher who was so strict, and could strike fear into the most brave a students, that I didn't believe for a second that anyone had misinterpreted his words. I'd known him long enough and heard enough of his speeches to know the translation. We would all be walking on a very thin line, and the moment we even so much as stuck a fraction of our toe too far on the wrong side we'd be dealing with so much detention we'd rather drop out than waste our free time. I was sure that it was entirely his intention to make us feel this way. And though we all realized his unspoken threat, I knew for a fact that, though we were adults, we still were teenagers at heart. That being said, there wasn't a chance in hell that we'd all walk the line he'd set.

To say he was good at bringing people down to the reality of a new school year was a severe understatement. But having him as a dad, I'd learned that he oftentimes was more talk and less action. Well, for everyone but me anyways. When it came to the classroom, where he controlled all punishments, I was the one person who always seemed to get away with absolutely nothing. I couldn't so much as pass a note without him noticing and swooping down on me to hand out punishment. And people think the teacher's kid gets special privileges…

"Now then, we're going to be reviewing everything you've learned since your first year, but in far more detail." Dad said, his hands laced behind his back. "This review will last a month at most, and then you will have a test on the information. Some things will be on the test others will not, and I will not tell you ahead of time what will be on it. This means that you should come in on our testing day knowing all the information for everything."

My father was infamous for his mystery tests. He hardly ever informed us of what would absolutely be on a test, and other times he'd leave out whole units of something. It was his way to make sure everyone learned everything and didn't just focus on a few things.

"Get out your textbooks and read chapter 1, then write a detailed summary of what you learned. Seeing as this is your first day back, I'll allow you to discuss the chapter and compare answers, but in low voices only. If it gets too loud in here you will continue working in silence, is that clear?" everyone nodded and grinned. Though he was very strict, it couldn't be denied that he had his moments.

Someone tapped me on the shoulder and I looked behind me, only to find Sirius Black, James Potter, and Remus Lupin sitting behind me, Black sitting directly behind me and having been the one to poke me. I eyed him levelly, keeping a cool face as I waited for him to speak.

"Riddle, you know I didn't mean to insult you over the summer. The words just kept coming out wrong. You looked very nice, that's all I was trying to say." He sounded so sincere, but I'd watched Black from a distance before. True playboys always came off as sweet and considerate in the beginning. Too-good-to-be-true types. I knew his technique backwards, forwards, and sideways, and I wasn't about to fall for the tricks that so many others had.

"Nice try Black, but I'm not going to forgive you just like that."

"Oh c'mon Riddle! You know me, I'd never intentionally say something that implied…" I raised my brows challengingly and he cut himself off before he could make another blunder. He ran a hand through his hair and let out a sigh, and I watched as his locks fell back into place perfectly. His hair was by no means neat, but it lay in a way around his face that was ruggedly attractive, falling into his liquid gray eyes that could melt an ice statue. He had an aristocratic face build, and an easygoingness that made you feel instantly at ease, while at the same time a mischievous smirk that could put you on edge in a second. He was the most fascinating person I'd ever met. But even with all his attractiveness, he wasn't going to sway me easily.

"Listen, you know I'm never mean deliberately. I'm just not as good with words as you are." Ah, so now he'd moved on to the flattery. Next would be the seductive flirting that, for most girls, could totally blank their minds. Once that happened he could easily manipulate their words, making them accept his apology without even realizing what they're doing. He was quite good at persuading people to do what he wanted. However, I had a hunch he'd never dare flirt with me when my very protective father was watching him so very closely from his desk in the front of the room.

I chuckled and shook my head, my eyes shutting for a moment before piercing him, "Black, you need some new manipulation methods. I can see right through you."

He gave a cocky grin then and leaned back in his chair, bringing it back to balance on the back two legs as he brought his arms behind his head. "Do you like what you see?"

I glanced at Lily and Nikki, my best friends who were sitting beside me and had by now turned around to watch the conversation. The girls had to stifle laughter and I looked back, glancing him over with a bored gaze. Bringing my eyes back up to his I grinned cheekily and shrugged.

"I've seen better." I answered, inwardly laughing at his thunderstruck face, obviously having not expected this reply. Turning around in my seat I pulled out my book and opened it to chapter one, feeling quite pleased with myself. It wasn't everyday I got the chance to make such a comment to Sirius Black. Until the summer he hadn't shown me the time of day. And now it was my turn to show him the same courtesy.

.o0o.o0o.o0o.

"'You've seen better'? What are you trying to pull? I've never seen anyone as fine as Sirius Black, and I know you've had a crush on him since fifth year." Nikki laughed as we all sat in our dorm, spread out on the floor doing homework. Lily was leaned against her bed with a textbook in her lap, looking up to nod in the affirmative.

"I don't know what you guys are going on about, but I've neverliked him. _Ever_." I objected defensively, looking up from my Transfiguration essay.

Lily giggled now, "Honey, you're in some serious denial."

Nikki raised her eyebrows, "You realize that's like the pot calling the kettle black, right?"

I snickered at the redhead's indignant gasp, her head snapping around to stare at the dark skinned girl, "What?"

Nikki and I shared a glance, "C'mon, you don't think we didn't notice the looks you've been sending Potter since we got back, do you?"

"What looks?" Lily asked, her voice cracking slightly as she dropped her gaze, refusing to meet our eyes. This only proved to cement our suspicions.

"The ones that say, 'Oh Merlin, if I died right now I'd die happy because he's just so amazing I cant stop myself from looking, or thinking about him constantly.'" Lily's mouth was wide open, gapping like a fish, which sent Nikki onto her back, rolling on the floor in a fit of giggles.

"Honestly," Lils huffed, "like a look could possibly say something like that. Looks don't even talk…" this just caused Nikki to laugh louder; clutching her stomach due to the pain such hard laughter caused her.

"Ah, loosen up Lil. We're just teasing, just like you guys were teasing me. Too bad we can't tease Nikki. Unfortunately, she already has the boy of her dreams wrapped around her finger." I shot the slowly calming girl a look, and she let out a dreamy sigh.

"Chandler Isaiah Beachwood the third." She breathed, staring up at the ceiling with a dopy grin spread across her face.

I shook my head, "What a name. And to think, if you stay with him someday you're going to be Mrs. Chandler Isaiah Beachwood the third."

"What a name." she agreed, though she sounded far more pleased with it than I had. I rolled my eyes to Lily, who was smiling softly.

"It's nice to see you so happy, Nikki. You've always been so intent in your sports I had to wonder if you'd ever find a guy."

The love struck girl rolled onto her stomach and looked at us, her eyes wide in a would-be serious stare, which really just looked downright goofy. "He's not just _a_ guy, Lily. He's _the _guy. I know it."

"Yeah, well do me a favor. Don't name any of your kids Chandler Isaiah Beachwood the fourth. He'll never forgive you." I snickered, shaking my head. I'd kill myself if I had such an awful name. Though admittedly, Leda Persephone wasn't exactly normal either.

"Oh bugger off." She snipped, though she was still smiling dreamily so I knew she felt no offense. Once in her daydreams it was nearly impossible to say anything wrong. She was so out of it she hardly even realized what you were saying, much less if you were insulting her or not.

Glancing over at Lily I frowned when I saw her staring so intently at me. "Really, Leda. If you like a guy, you should tell them. You can't deny your feelings forever."

I let out a loud sigh, rolling my eyes to the ceiling. "I told you already. I don't like Black. And besides, he bloody well doesn't like me. So since there is zero interest with either of us it would be pointless and a waste of time to even attempt a relationship. We'd end up breaking up within the first hour." I brought my eyes down to look at the girl, "And who's denying feelings here? You can't claim others are hiding feelings when you yourself are doing the exact same thing."

"I don't like Potter!" he huffed.

A smirk spread across my face, "I didn't say Potter, did I?"

She opened her mouth to retort but nothing came out. After a second of thought she finally stuttered out lamely, "You… you said I liked him earlier."

"Yes, but I could have been talking about anyone just there. The fact that he instantly came to mind shows that he was already in your thoughts." I pointed out.

She snapped her textbook shut and stood, "We aren't talking about me right now. We're talking about you."

I leaned back against the dorm door and crossed my arms. "How about we make a little bargain, Evans?" I challenged.

She paused, slowing her movements as she put her books back in her tote bag. Nikki, who had been daydreaming of her prince charming, looked up with interest.

"Go on..." Lily finally prodded.

I grinned, "I'll go on a date with Black the day you finally go out with Potter."

"What?!" the two other occupants of the room gasped, having not expected me to say something like that. It was a well known fact that Lily, though secretly liking the Quidditch playing fool, was far from civil with him in public. The fact that he and his friends tormented one of her best childhood friends to no end didn't help much either.

"You heard me. I'll only give Black a chance if you give the same courtesy to James Potter."

"No way. That's not going to happen. No bloody way." The fiery haired girl declined, her movements having come back in fast-forward, speeding through closing her bag and shaking her head rapidly.

I shrugged, "Fine, but if you really want me to date Black ever, that'll be your only shot. I'm not about to have anything to do with that obnoxious, egotistic jerk unless you do that one, teeny tiny little thing. Besides, it'll only be one date. It's not like you'll have to go out with him again or anything." I persuaded, sounding offhanded. The truth was, I really wanted my friends to be happy. Nikki had finally found her man, but Lily, despite having dated many guys, hadn't found hers just yet. And for some reason I just _knew _she was supposed to be with Potter. If I had to suffer for the greater good, I could deal with that.

I watched as my friend turned to scowl at me, crossing her arms stubbornly and then looking away to glare at a wardrobe. She was biting her lip, and I hardly kept myself from smiling and giving myself away. _Three... two... one..._

"Fine! But you have to keep your side up. And I'm not guaranteeing that I'll actually do this, just that I accept your terms." I grinned in triumph, knowing I'd won. Sure she said she wouldn't absolutely accept, but I knew she would. Chances were she wanted me on a date with Black, plus she wanted to accept anyways, even if she wouldn't admit it. It would probably take a little while, but she'd cave. She always did.

.o0o.o0o.o0o.

[Sirius' POV]

"I don't get it James. I just don't understand!" I snapped as I paced the room, waving my hands in the air in an attempt to show just how irritated the whole situation made me. "How does a girl suddenly go from average to... well, drop-dead gorgeous and yet completely untouchable?!"

"I don't know mate, but if you keep pacing your going to find yourself falling through the hole you're making." James called indifferently, flipping through a Quidditch book Remus had found in the library. I stopped in my tracks, running both hands through my hair and let out a frustrated growl.

"And why is it she has to hate me so much?"

"You don't really think she hates you, do you Sirius?"

Glancing over my shoulder I looked at Remus, "What are you on about?"

He shrugged and looked back down at the doorstop of a book in his lap, "If you're too dense to notice I'm not about to point it out."

"Please Remus. Please don't be your superior, genius self with me right now. I can't take it, I'm about to go crazy."

"Did you ever consider being an actor? You're dramatic enough for it." The sandy haired boy commented offhandedly.

"Please, Remus! You're her friend. You must understand a bit of how she works." I insisted, going so far as to fall to my knees right beside his bed and give him one of my most desperate pleading faces. He didn't even bother glancing up.

Turning the page Remus kept his eyes on the words he was reading, "No, Sirius. If you want to learn about Leda you're just going to have to go right to the source."

"But she hates me!"

Finally Remus glanced up and gave me one of his most condescending stares, "So make her not hate you."

Flopping back so I was sitting on the ground I leaned on my hands and tipped my head back, eyes shutting in exasperation. "You make it sound so easy."

"I didn't say it would be easy. But if you seriously want this you'll make the effort." I could feel his hard stare, even with my eyes shut, "Leda is my friend, Sirius. We may be best mates, but if you hurt her I won't hesitate to make your life a living hell."

This made me laugh out loud, "Thanks for your moral support, mate."

"Any time." you could hear the smirk in his voice, and in the back of my mind the thought of how he managed to seem so innocent to everyone else in the school astounded me. He was nothing more than a wolf wearing sheep's clothing.

"I feel your pain, mate. At least now you know how it feels." James called from his place on his own bed. "But at least she hasn't turned you down a thousand times."

"Well maybe if you didn't ask her all the time she wouldn't have to decline so many times." I retorted. "And unlike you, I have a bit of tact. You don't see me asking a girl out right after I've been caught hanging her friend upside down in the air."

"You always have to bring that back up, don't you? It was fifth year! I was an idiot back then!" I laughed again at the defensiveness in his voice. He never failed to take the bait.

"That wasn't even two years ago."

"What's your point?"

I was tempted to tell him that he couldn't possibly have become much smarter in that small period of time, but I resisted the urge. I'd save it for another time. "Nothing, mate. Nothing."

"Hmm." Was his only reply before going back to his book, probably just watching the pictures seeing as he didn't have much interest in reading books just to read them. He much preferred to be in the middle of the action than just read about it.

"Just keep in mind that she's not like most other girls in Hogwarts. She knows what she want, and if you're not it you don't stand a chance." Remus murmured, having been drawn into his book and quickly loosing interest in me and my problems.

"Gee, thanks Moony. Great self-esteem booster right there." I said dryly, but when no reply came I knew he was lost in his world of magical scientific gibberish he'd become so interested in. Some help my mates were. Well, I would just have to figure out how to win Leda Riddle over by myself. And preferably without Professor T. Riddle's notice.


	4. Chapter 3: Go out with me?

**Disclaimer:** Don't own _Harry Potter_, Leda and Nikki are mine, yada, yada, yada…

**Chapter 3**

_Go out with me?_

Since the summer before my fourth year I'd been spending the second half of my vacation at Lily's house. After that it had become a tradition for me to eat dinner with my parents in their quarters the first day of classes in order to catch up on what happened over the summer. Usually I looked forward to this, but this time...

"... It's completely unacceptable! I don't know what was running through your head when you bought those clothes, but no daughter of mine is going to tramp around showing off enough skin to pass as a stripper!" Professor T. Riddle, a.k.a. Dad, was red in the face as he paced the living room area while I sat on the couch, my arms crossed and a glower etched on my face.

"Like you've been saying to every single 7th year since this morning, I'm a legal adult. You have no say in what I do anymore." I bit back.

"As long as you live in this house...!"

"This isn't a house! This is a school! And as soon as the school year ends I'm going to be moving out on my own!"

Dad instantly stopped pacing and whirled around to look at me.

"What? When did you decide this?" Mum asked, walking to stand in the archway that connected the kitchen to the sitting room.

I tightened my arms around myself, trying my best to look sure of myself as I lifted my chin confidently, "Over the summer."

I watched as my parents considered this, then I saw some sort of flash in my father's eyes, like some kind of realization.

"Who is he?" he growled.

My stubborn glare fell in a moment and I looked at him in confusion, "What?"

"The guy that's making you think so irrationally. You can't just set out and get with a guy when you're this young, Leda! I know what's on his mind and I'm telling you its no good, and I wont have it!" he was beside himself with anger, and as I realized what he was rambling on about I felt my own anger bubbling up.

"This isn't about a _guy_, Dad! It's about me! About me and what_ I_ want!" I yelled at him, standing up quickly and clenching my fists at my sides.

"You're seventeen! You don't know what you want! You're too young to know what you want, and I'm not about to let you go off and make a stupid mistake you'll regret later!" he pointed at me, his face hard and, to anyone else, terrifying. But I'd always been a troublemaker, always getting into something to start the yelling. And I would yell back.

"Stop trying to act like you know everything!" I shouted.

He raised his eyebrows challengingly, still looking pissed and about ready to break something. "Tell me what you want then! If you know, tell me!" he bellowed. When I didn't answer right away he laughed humorlessly at me, "That's what I thought. You don't know. And you never will until you get your head out of the clouds and stop daydreaming about Prince Charmings and living happily ever after doing absolutely nothing!"

His words hit me deep, and I didn't even notice I was crying until a tear rolled down and dropped off of my chin. Dad was never so cruel. He had a nasty temper, sure. But he never acted like this.

"You know what I want? I want you to stop trying to live my life for me and just start watching for a change. Because whether you like it or not, this is my life, and I'm going to live it however I bloody damn want to." My voice was low and chilling, even to me, and I didn't give him enough time to register what I was saying before I walked from my parents' quarters and slammed their door behind me. I'd already missed the school dinner, and I wasn't going back to eat with Mum and Dad. Not that it mattered. I didn't have much of an appetite anymore.

.o0o.o0o.o0o.

"What _happened_ last night?" Lily hissed at me in Charms the next day. Somehow I'd managed to avoid her or Nikki's questions for most of the day, but now she was quizzing me. And if I could hold out for another half hour I'd be able to escape without much difficulty, not having to answer a thing. I'd have my free period and she'd head off to her Muggle Studies class. I'd come in after my fight with Dad in a sour mood, my tears still evident on my face. Anyone who dared talk to me or even give me a glance were rewarded with a sharp, quick glare, and I'd ended up going to bed right after returning. I could still remember the look on Black's face when he saw me, though I couldn't place what it had been. Curiosity? Sympathy? Pity? I wasn't sure.

"Leda!" Lily brought me out of my thoughts with a soft undertone. Sending her a small glance I gave a nonchalant shrug.

"Nothing, I don't know what you're making a big deal of." I murmured, keeping my eyes on the paper we were supposed to be working on.

"Lee, you came back crying, why wouldn't I make a big deal?"

"Because it was nothing. I'm on my period, my hormones are going crazy. That was all." I fibbed easily. My period had ended a week earlier.

Glancing over at my friend I could see she wasn't buying my story, "So you just burst out into random tears over nothing?"

"Hey, you've done it before." I reminded.

"Those weren't random." She said defensively. "I was stressed out and sleep deprived due to worry for the O.W.L.'s and I'd just gotten in a fight with Sev."

"You were arguing over the proper uses of dragon's blood." I reminded, still finding it baffling that the two could be so argumentative over simple things like studying.

"I was right and he wouldn't listen to reason."

I cracked a smile, "Is that a grudge I sense?"

She looked startled and shook her head, "No, of course not! I don't hold grudges."

"Hmm, you might want to tell that to Potter then, he thinks you hold it against him that he's a conceited airhead with very messy hair."

Lily scowled, "Shut up."

"Miss Evans, Miss Riddle, kindly talk about Mr. Potter on your own free time and concentrate on your work."

I looked up—or more, down—at Professor Flitwick and gave a smile and nod, "No problem professor," I then had a wicked idea and added to Lily in a loud enough voice for the four boys at the two tables across the aisle to hear, "Honestly, Lily, you can go on about how hott he is later. You don't have to talk about him every second."

The redhead's eyes bugged out and her mouth dropped open, and sneaking a glance at the boys I saw that Potter was in a much similar state, though instead of disbelief and disgust, he had disbelief and amazement. Ducking my head I let my hair fall around my face to hide the smirk that was quickly taking shape.

"You're evil." Lily finally managed to hiss at me.

I pushed some hair out of my face and smiled, "Aww, really? Thanks so much!" I chirped softly before finally turning to my work. Now that Potter thought Lily was interested, I would bet twenty gallons that he'd start asking her out twice as often. Meaning Lily would more than likely accept sooner than she would if he were only asking a few times a week. And so my plot to get the two together was progressing…

.o0o.o0o.o0o.

"OY! Evans!"

"Just ignore him. He'll give up after a couple flights of stairs."

"EVANS! Wait up!"

"You sure about that?"

"Slow _down_!"

"... Yes."

"Oh c'mon, Evans!"

"For some reason I don't think he will."

"_EVANS!!!!_"

"_What!?_" Lily finally snapped, turning on her heels to glare at the dark-haired boy who had been chasing us since we'd left Charms.

If Potter was anyone else and didn't have such great reflexes he would have ran right into her. As it was, he just _almost _ran into her.

"Evans..." he gasped, having lost his breath. Lily had been walking so fast and in the most crowded hallway I was surprised he hadn't given up after fighting the swarm of students. But then, he'd been after her since third year. He wasn't about to give up that easily. "Evans, will you..."

"Don't..." she warned.

"... go out with me?"

"Potter..." she growled, her fists clenched tight at her sides.

"Please, Evans? It'll be great, I promise. And we can do whatever you want. I'd even be willing to go to Madame Puddifoot's if you want." Never in my life had I ever heard something so crazy come out of Potter's mouth. It was a well-known fact that for every single one of his dates, he had never, _ever _brought a girl to Madame Puddifoot's. Meaning he was pretty desperate.

"What do I always say?" the girl prompted, and I watched as his face fell.

"No."

"Then there's your answer."

Though I'd never been very fond of Potter, the look on his face was too heartbreaking to ignore. "Merlin, Lily! You're awful, look at him! How can your conscience not be throwing insults at you for being so cruel?"

I saw a flash of regret go through her eyes, and she seemed to hesitate, but then turned and made her way through the halls, her steps unusually quick. She was feeling guilt. That was good. Turning to Potter I gave a comforting smile.

"Don't worry, Potter. She'll come around, just don't give up yet. A few more weeks at the most and she'll be all yours." I paused, and then added as an afterthought, "Though might I suggest that you _not _bully Severus? It'll take longer if you keep that up."

He looked uncertain, "Are you sure?"

I gave a firm nod, feeling the mischievous smile that tugged at my lips, "Trust me on this."

A wide grin spread across his face as his eyes brightened considerably, "Riddle, I could kiss you."

"I thought you were going for Evans, James." Black, Remus, and Pettigrew had appeared behind him, and as I looked at Black as he spoke I saw something flash through his eyes, like protectiveness. I also noted that his tone wasn't quite as carefree as normal, a bit harder, though disguised to be teasing.

The messy haired Head Boy glanced over his shoulder at his friends, "Riddle is helping me get Evans!" the joy in his voice was almost heartbreaking.

"Might I also suggest that you stop calling her Evans, and start calling her Lily?" Honestly, how was he supposed to even become friends with her if he was addressing her like a total stranger or acquaintance?

"Will she let me?" he sounded surprised at the notion that he was even allowed to do such a thing.

"It's possible she'll object at first, but trust me, it'll help."

"You're helping James? Why?" Black asked, sounding considerably suspicious. Not that I blamed him. I had always disliked Potter and Black, though not nearly as much as Lily did. Still, I had made my feelings known.

Shrugging I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear, "I want Lily to be happy, and as crazy as it sounds I think Potter can make her so."

"Hear that, Sirius? I told you we were meant to be." Potter crowed, looking quite happy with the whole idea.

Black didn't seem swayed, "Hmm, I'll believe it when I see it."

"Haven't you ever heard of fate, Black? These two were meant for one another, and I'm going to prove it, to you, Lily, and everyone else." I scowled, crossing my arms as I looked at the disbeliever.

"I'm sorry, I thought you never took Divinations." He teased, causing me to scowl deeper.

"Oh grow up, Black." I spat, turning on my heels and making my leave. To say I was surprised when the school playboy followed would be an understatement.

"Leda, wait up." he said, stopping beside me as I felt myself freeze.

Turning slowly I looked at him in disbelief, my eyes flashing as I registered what he'd said, "What did you just call me?"

He cocked an attractive brow and smirked, "Leda. That's your name, isn't it?"

"Yes." I gritted out, my teeth clenched.

His eyes twinkled with amusement, "Then what's the problem?"

"You don't call me that. We aren't friends, giving you absolutely no right to address me as such."

He laughed and crossed his arms, "Well aren't we a snobby bird?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, love."

"Merlin, why don't you go bug some girl who actually cares you ended up on the face of the earth?"

"But none of them react quite the same way. You're very entertaining when you're pissed."

"And you were entertaining yesterday in DADA when your mouth was hanging open like a dead fish over the shock that someone doesn't think you're the most attractive person in the world, which again, I would like to point out, you aren't."

"Ouch." His hand flew up to his chest in an overly fake dramatic effort, "You wound me, Leda."

"I wish." I muttered, turning to start walking again.

"What was that?" Black asked, easily keeping stride with me. He was a good seven inches taller than me, so while I was struggling to out walk him, he was hardly going any faster than he normally would.

"Will you just leave me alone?!" I snap, throwing him a dirty look as I shifted my shoulder bag to my other arm, pushing my raven black hair out of my face in frustration.

"Did you know you're extremely hott when you're pissed?"

"Sod off!"

"I can't, Leda. We're meant for each other, and if I leave now you'll never stop hating me, therefore we'll never be together."

I clenched my fists and stopped, planting myself in his path, "You're a real arse, you know that?"

"Yes, but I'm your arse." His cocky smirk was driving me up a wall, and I knew he was enjoying it. You could see it on his arrogant, aristocratic face.

"Do you use that line on all the girls?"

"No, you're special."

"No, I just have enough brains to spot a foul git when I see one."

His hand flew to his chest for the second time, "Got me again, Leda."

"That was the aim."

"Did your dad teach you how to chase off boys, or is this your own quirky charm?"

"I only chase off the boys I don't like."

"Well you aren't trying too hard, so that must mean you like me, huh?"

"Dear Merlin, do you ever shut up?" I groaned, turning away as I yet again tried to make an escape.

By now we were almost at the common room, just one hallway left and I'd be free to escape into the girls' dormitory. I sped up my pace, trying to pretend that I wasn't being followed by the most annoying guy on the planet.

"Are you asking if I do, or if I'm capable of it?"

"Shut up!"

"Oh c'mon, you know you love listening to me talk. All the girls do."

I could see the Fat Lady up ahead and felt my feet begin to take longer, quicker strides. I was almost there.

"I find that very hard to believe."

"I find it hard to believe that someone could turn so incredibly hott in only a few months, but you proved me wrong too."

I now stood in front of the portrait and with a quick word it had opened to reveal the entrance to the common room. Finally!

Crossing the common room I paused at the stairs to the girls dorm when someone grabbed my arm. Turning I looked at Black, who was staring at me with some sort of emotion that I couldn't place. Fascination maybe?

"Go out with me, Leda?" his voice was soft and hypnotic, and I found myself falling under his spell. But then I managed to internally shake myself and pulled out of his grasp, stepping up the stairs and looking down at him.

"Not a chance, Black."

I thought I saw disappointment, or sadness on his face, but it was gone so quick I had to wonder if I'd imagined it. In its place was his carefree, nonchalant smile. Stuffing his hands into his pockets he shrugged and backed away, "You'll go out with me eventually, Leda. It's only a matter of time."

I thought back to my deal with Lily, and with a small smirk I backed up a few more steps, "Perhaps," was my only answer before I disappeared up the stairs, leaving Black behind me.


	5. Chapter 4: The Plot

**Disclaimer:** you know what I'm going to say, so I'm not even going to waste words saying it…

**Chapter 4**

_The Plot_

It had been a month since the beginning of term, and I suddenly knew exactly how Lily felt all those years with Potter hounding after her. It seemed that as often as Potter came around, Black came, if possible, twice as much. And Potter was coming more frequently than normal. If this continued I would seriously drop out to get away. Well, maybe I wouldn't drop out, but it was a tempting proposition.

Over the month I had yet to make up with my father, ignoring him completely, in class and out. He in turn seemed adamant to try and catch me so we could talk. He was almost as bad as Black. But no matter how much effort he put into cornering me I always managed to evade him, a tactic I'd perfected during childhood. However, I seemed to lack the talent of avoiding a certain gray eyed, black haired prankster.

"I mean, he follows me everywhere! I can't turn around without having him up in my face. And he's just so annoying, and obnoxious, and egotistic, and..."

"Irritating isn't it?"

I had been ranting for the past five minutes after a particularly maddening encounter with Black, and up until now Lily had been content in just lying on her bed and listening. I looked at her and ran my hands through my hair, letting out a frustrated groan.

"Extremely."

"Welcome to my life." the redhead then sent me a burning stare, "And you've made things even worse for me I hope you know."

"You'll thank me later, trust me."

"You always say that, and yet..."

"Let's not think about the past, shall we?"

"Will you two just put those poor boys out of their misery already and say yes?" a voice from across the room snapped, drawing our eyes over to our other best friend, Nikki.

"Poor boys? _Poor boys_? How can you say that about those two... things?"

Lily nodded in agreement, "They've been the bane of the school since they arrived in first year."

The dark skinned girl rolled her eyes dramatically, "They're giving you two their hearts and souls—"

"—as if Black could give something he doesn't have—"

"—like I'd want Potter's black soul—"

"—and you two are just shooting them down like beaters hitting a blugger!"

"Don't even mention Quiddich, it brings Potter to mind. Showing off with that stupid snitch, messing up his unmanageable, stupid hair…"

I smirked, "The fact that you notice that just shows you're interested in him."

"What about you and your analysis of Black and his flirting techniques." Lily shot back, causing a flush to form on my face.

"That is for defensive use only."

"Will you two just shut up about Potter and Black!?" Nikki yelled, using her loud Quiddich voice. "Honestly!" and with those last words she left us staring after her, our eyes wide.

Turning my gaze to Lily I murmured thoughtfully, "You know, I think we should probably stop talking about them around her."

The other girl nodded slowly, "You know, I think you're on to something."

I sighed and shut my eyes, "And you know the worst part?"

"No, what?"

"The whole tower probably heard Nikki."

Opening my eyes I watched as this realization finally dawned on the usually very bright girl. "Shit."

I sighed and flopped down on my bed, "Yep."

.o0o.o0o.o0o.

[Nikki's POV]

I was on a mission, and I wouldn't be content until it was fulfilled. My friends were driving themselves and me insane with their crazy denial and I was going to put an end to it. They'd thank me later. And really, it was a lot easier than I had anticipated; I didn't even have to track the boys down. Reaching the bottom of the stairs I found the two waiting there, and without a word I grabbed both by the fronts of the shirts and dragged them behind me. They loudly protested but I ignored them, pulling them into a corner away from the other Gryffindors occupying the room. Once reaching my destination I shoved them both against the wall and glared hard at them.

"What's the big idea, de Giusti?" Black snapped, seeming offended at being handled in such a way, not that I much cared.

"I am going to talk slow and simple so that this penetrates deep into your skulls. Lily and Leda have made a bet. If Lily goes out with you," I shoved Potter harder against the wall for emphasis, "then Leda will have to go out with you." I then shoved Black hard against the wall as well. "But until that time _I _am stuck listening to them rant and rave about how utterly insufferable you two loons are. Therefore, instead of stalking Leda twenty-four seven, help Potter! That way, you both get what you want, I get what I want, and we're all happy." _Well, not Leda..._ I added internally, but quickly pushed the thought away.

The two boys stood their in stunned silence, their minds working over what I'd just told them. Then, very slowly, a mischievous grin began to spread across Black's face. But then, just as slowly as it had appeared, it fell.

"Wait a minute. Are you telling me the only way I can go out with Leda is if Lily says yes to James?" he asked cautiously. When I nodded in the affirmative he groaned loudly, "I'm doomed."

Potter's head snapped toward Black, "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, if she hasn't said yes yet..."

"Yeah, but now I have Leda's help!"

As Black thought about this the smile returned. "If she's helping, that means..."

"Whoa there Casanova, don't get ahead of yourself." I cut in, "She's only helping because she wants Lily and James together. Nothing personal, but she kinda hates your guts." I paused, then added, "Or so she says."

Black raised his eyebrows, "Mind elaborating?"

"Actually, I do. I've done my part, now the rest is up to you. And don't mess this up, or you're going to have to deal with a very angry, sleep-deprived Nikki de Giusti." And with that I released their shirts and turned on my heals, a smile on my face and a light heart. Finally someone might make some progress. But then again... Potter and Black?

.o0o.o0o.o0o.

[James' POV]

No matter how many times I looked I could never get tired of gazing at her. Watching as her captivating, brilliant green eyes darted across the pages of a book, shining brightly in fascination. Seeing her deep red hair fall around her face in thick, curly waves; examining her smile so beautifully at her two friends. How I wished she would smile at me...

"Oy, Prongs, pay attention, will you?" an irritated voice made me reluctantly pull my gaze away from my angel.

"You say something, Padfoot?" I asked, running a hand through my hair to mess it up a bit more.

"My chances of ever going on a date with Riddle lie entirely on your shoulders, and so help me Merlin I'm getting you together with Evans even if it kills me. Now pay the bloody attention." Sirius snapped.

"Sorry mate, she's just so..."

"Yeah, yeah, save your breath. I've heard it all before," he waved me off. "I have a foolproof plan."

I frowned, "If you have a foolproof plan why didn't you ever tell me sooner?"

"Because I wanted to see if you could figure something out on your own, which you obviously couldn't."

I scowled and crossed my arms, "Hmm, then pray tell, wise matchmaker. What is this plan of yours?"

The other boy smirked and a sinking feeling formed in my gut. "All you have to do is... give up."

I sat there, waiting for him to give some indication that he was joking. But when he continued to look at me with that smile of his my jaw dropped. "You're serious?"

"That's what the birth certificate says." He smirked.

"Enough with the 'Sirius' jokes! You actually want me to just give up? That's the most stupid thing I've ever heard! Forget it; I'll do this on my own."

Padfoot held his hands up, "Just listen for a second. You tell Evans you'll stop bugging her, then start moping around—"

"—that'll be easy—"

"—then Leda, who wants you two together so bad, will lay it on so thick Evans will feel so guilty she'll give you a chance."

I raised my brows, "That'll work?

Sirius smirked again, "It always does."

I turned my head to look at Lily, once again taking in her features. Not only was she beautiful, but she was passionate, straightforward, kind, smart, and so many other things. Just thinking about the possibility of never being with her hurt, and I knew then I'd try anything for a chance with her.

Sighing I turned back to Padfoot, "Fine, we'll try your plan. But you better not mess things up even worse than they already are." I warned.

My dark-haired friend grinned, "Don't worry; this'll work like a charm. Those two girls won't even know what hit them."

.o0o.o0o.o0o.

[Lily's POV]

When Potter approached me and asked to talk I had expected something along the usual lines of shameless flirting and another request for a date. So when I heard what he actually had to say I was, to say the least, surprised.

"What?"

"I said that I'll stop bothering you, Lily. You don't like me and its time I accept that." he sounded so sure of what he was saying, mature and serious. This was a side of him I'd never seen, and I wasn't sure how to react. Was he pulling my leg?

_No_, I decided, _he looks too sad to be kidding._ James Potter may have pulled a lot of pranks, but he had never been good at hiding or faking his feelings.

"Well, see you around, Lily." He sighed, stuffing his hands in his pockets and backing up a few steps, letting his eyes linger on me before turning and walking away, the usual bounce in his step noticeably absent.

I had envisioned this moment since Potter had begun his pursuit for me, and I had always imagined some sort of satisfaction at finally being rid of him. But instead of that, all I felt was a deep emptiness that was quickly threatening to swallow me up. As I watched him walk off I knew it had been me that had brought him so far down from his energetic, laughing self, and I felt guilty for that. He wasn't Potter without that arrogant strut, that mischievous grin, that sparkle in his hazel eyes...

_What the hell? 'Sparkle in his hazel eyes'? Where did that come from?_ Frowning I brushed some strands of hair out of my face and hugged my textbooks closer to my chest. By now he had disappeared around a corner, and with reluctance I turned and headed in the opposite direction, battling with myself to keep from running after him. I'd got what I wanted—Potter was finally going to leave me alone. I had no right to feel so unhappy. And yet, I did anyways.


	6. Chapter 5: Hogsmeade?

**Disclaimer: **as always, don't own _Harry Potter_ or any of J.K. Rowling's characters. I do own Leda and Nikki though.

**AN:** thank you all for your reviews, I'm glad you like my story. However, I have one comment to make in case I confused anyone. ROSE IS NOT DEAD!

**Chapter 5**

_Hogsmeade?_

It had been nearly a week, and I had hardly seen Black at all. At first I was happy; no, I was ecstatic. I could finally live in peace without having to glance over my shoulder every few seconds. But by the third day the suspicion had set in. Black didn't give up that easily, it wasn't in his character. And if he were to give up, he'd make a show of it. He was all about the dramatics. So what exactly was he playing at?

Something else that had happened in the last week was the sudden crash in Lily and Potter's slowly impending relationship. For some reason he had just... given up. From the last I'd spoken to him on the subject he'd been very enthusiastic, so what had caused him to suddenly change perspective?

And Lily, she had become so distant. Call me a little obsessed, but I was sure it was because of Potter's surrender. I'd caught her staring at him more than once, and it was defiantly to my advantage that she happened to talk in her sleep.

It was dinner when I got my first solid proof that Black was actually up to something, and it also explained a few things about Potter as well. I had entered the Great Hall and been making my way to where I saw Nikki and Lily sitting when I happened to hear the two tricksters conversing in hushed voices.

"It's been almost a week, Sirius. Nothings happened!"

"Just be patient. Evans is stubborn; she'll take a little longer than most other girls to finally cave."

Slowing my steps I glanced at the group of marauders as they sat at the table. All but Remus seemed completely oblivious of my presence, and all he did was quirk a smile and dip his head back to read his book. By now I'd stopped fully and was standing quite obviously behind them.

"But what if she doesn't?! What if I totally ruined everything?!"

"Prongs, breathe. I do this all the time—it has yet to fail."

I raised my eyebrows and crossed my arms, waiting for them to notice me.

"But you've never tired this on a girl like Lily."

"Girls are girls, they all work the same way."

Remus choked back a laugh, ducking his head as he tried to pretend he was reading. I felt my blood boil and moved forward, flinging my arms over their shoulders so my head was between them.

"Hello, boys." I said in a sickly sweet voice, digging my nails into their shoulders as I said this, making sure to go extra deep for Black.

Remus couldn't hold in his laughter anymore and let out a mighty guffaw. Looking from Potter's face to Black's I could see their petrified expressions, so full of guilt it shocked even me. It almost made up for their comments. Almost.

"What're you two talking about?" I baited, "Not something you wouldn't want Lily knowing about?"

Potter laughed nervously and shifted under the weight of my arm, "Hey, Riddle."

"Leda, love." Black greeted.

"I should have known you were behind this, Black." I sighed.

"Behind what?" he asked innocently, though I could see the laughter in his eyes.

My eyes rolled, "We both know Potter would never just give up, even if he was just faking it. That's more your style."

He grinned, "You know me so well."

"But what I want to know is what's in this for you?"

"What, I can't help out my best mate?"

"You could, but you're not."

He looked thoughtful, "Good point."

"Now what is it?"

"I... don't think I'm going to tell you."

I scowled, "Do you want me to tell Lily what you two are planning."

Black stared at me quite confidently, "You won't."

"And why is that?"

"Because if you do the chances are very slim that you'll ever get James and Evans together." He pointed out logically.

I hated it, but he was right. If Lily were to figure out she was being tricked she'd not only fatally wound everyone involved in the plot, but she'd also never look at, let alone date Potter. Frowning, I pulled back so I was no longer draped over the two seventh year Gryffindors.

"Fine, don't tell me then. But I'll figure it out."

Black smirked mysteriously, "Oh trust me, I have no doubt in my mind that you'll do just that."

Glowering, I looked away from him to the two less annoying marauders, "Remus, Pettigrew," I glanced at the two dark-haired boys, "Potter." Refusing to acknowledge Black I turned and began making my way towards Lily and Nikki.

"Love you too, Leda!" he called after me. I momentarily considered hexing him, but then decided against it. I'd save that for when no teachers were around.

"Annoying prick." I muttered to myself, refusing to give him the satisfaction of looking back at him. The last thing he needed was anymore air in his already huge ego.

.o0o.o0o.o0o.

"Leda, will you stay for a moment?"

Potions had just let out, and as I was packing up Professor R. Riddle, a.k.a. Mum, called out to me. Lily and I paused, glancing back at Mum, but then I nodded for my friend to go ahead. Bidding me farewell and heading to her free period, Lily left me in the suddenly empty room with my mother.

"So, Leda." Mum started, shifting through some of her papers before looking up at me, "How's everything been?"

I fidgeted under her gaze, feeling myself go on guard, "Fine."

She didn't look convinced, though she nodded robotically anyways. It was one of her failed techniques at trying to make me feel comfortable as she scrutinized my words and reactions.

"Have you talked to your father yet?" she questioned, picking up a stray piece of parchment from a table.

I shrugged indifferently, keeping my face neutral, "No."

Mum nodded, not letting any specific expression other than a calmness show on her face, "It's nearly Halloween. Almost two months."

"Yep."

As she spoke Mum had been walking around the room, picking up quills and pieces of parchment. But finally she gave a soft sigh, indicating she was about to get to the main point of why she'd held me after class.

"Leda, you can't go on avoiding him. Ignoring problems does nothing but make more problems." Mum said logically, reminding me that she had been a Ravenclaw. I hardly kept myself from rolling my eyes.

"Mum…" I sighed, looking up at the ceiling.

She held her hands up and turned away, "I know, I know, it isn't my business." Glancing over her shoulder she added, "Though I think your father is truly sorry."

I let out a short, sober laugh, "Mum, I don't think he even realizes what he's supposed to be sorry for."

She only shrugged, "He was a teenager once too, love. You might be surprised."

I sighed and crossed my arms, looking away from her and glared hard at one of the dungeon walls that looked very little like a dungeon wall. My mother told me that, once, when she was at Hogwarts, the room had been obviously a dungeon, even if there was a constant fire burning in the hearth. But Mum had transformed the room into any other classroom, with a warm fire and warming spell in the entire room, candles lit all over and floating overhead, and posters giving helpful hints on potion-making. And as I stood there, I aimed all my focus on a poster about chopping roots, counting the number of pieces being sliced in the moving picture.

Mum was quiet, likely fighting herself to be understanding, possibly connecting to her own teenage years. She was so much older then I was, she hadn't been a teenager for over thirty years. I just didn't understand how she could think she might be able to connect to me in any way. Times had changed so much since the forties.

"Leda, I just don't want to see a rift form between you and your father. I don't want something to happen that leaves one of you regretting the things you did, or didn't do." I detected a small, slightly broken tone in her voice. It was something I often heard when Dad and I fought. I knew very little of my mother's family, but whenever that broken voice left my usually wise, cheerful mother, I had to wonder what might have passed between Mum and her family. The only things I knew for absolute sure was that if I ever met them, it wouldn't be for a long, long time.

Pulling my eyes away from the poster, I looked at Mum. She was still busily cleaning up her classroom, back towards me. She was trying to sound offhanded, but I knew better then to fall for her façade. She was worried.

"That's not going to happen, Mum." I comforted, feeling guilty for worrying her, "I'm just… I want to find out who I am. I want to be able to make my own choices based on what I want. And I can't do that with Dad constantly breathing down my neck on every little thing that I do." I explained.

Mum set the papers and quills in her hand down on a table. Walking to me, I found myself being pulled into a warm hug, the kind that only a mother can give.

"He only wants what's best for you." My mother and professor murmured into my ear.

"Yeah," I breathed, "I know."

Pulling back, Mum held me at arm's length and studied my face, "Just cut him a bit of slack. He's doing the best he can; he just doesn't know how to show you how much he loves you."

I forced a small smile, making it as sincere as possible, and nodded, "Okay, Mum. I'll try."

One of her heart-warming smiles graced her face, and she pressed a soft kiss to my forehead, "That's all I can ask."

As I left Mum to meet up with Lily in the common room, I wondered if I'd be able to do as I'd told my mother. My father and his quick, uncontrollable temper had always pushed me around. If he wasn't so quick to anger the whole argument wouldn't have come up to begin with. And in that moment I decided I'd talk to him, but I wouldn't apologize for anything. If he wanted me to talk to him, he'd have to apologize for his own rashness before I said anything about my own faults. Otherwise, he would never admit to his own mistakes.

With this decision in mind, I told myself that I would no longer avoid Professor T. Riddle. At least then he'd have a chance to make his case, or completely piss me off all over again. Knowing him, it could go either way.

.o0o.o0o.o0o.

It was Friday afternoon, and despite having his class, Dad hadn't approached me. I wasn't sure if he had decided to just give up and let me go to him—which I would _not_ do—or if he was too busy to try and sort out family problems. Whatever the case, I had more important things to worry about. I hadn't spoken to Dad for nearly two months, another day wouldn't hurt.

Hogwarts would be having its first Hogsmeade weekend, and Potter and Lily were on the brink of going out. I could see it in the way Lily looked at him. He had become very good at sulking, though it was likely because he was, literally, sulking. He was at pure desperation, and it had come to the point where he believed he had totally ruined all chances he would ever have with the redhead. For her part, Lily couldn't so much as look at him without her face contorting in pain, sadness, and guilt.

Walking down the halls after leaving DADA, Lily sulked beside me, eyes at the ground as she seemed to internally battle herself. Nikki walked on my other side, glaring away from us in annoyance. She had been in a sour mood since the whole bet began and found Lily's depression over having gotten what she wanted to begin with irritating. I stood in the middle, glancing between the two girls as they walked quietly, unsure of who would react worse if I attempted to pull them out of their thoughts.

In the end, I never got the chance to try and speak up. Lily, not looking where she was going, bumped into another student, causing both to stumble. The other person reached out to steady my dazed friend, and as she looked up her eyes connected with the hazel pair of James'. They both stood completely motionless, just looking at each other. Then, with a small clearing of the throat, James released Lily and mumbled an apology, even though she had been the one to bump into him. He had hardly taken a step before Lily called out of nowhere.

"James!"

The dark-haired Quidditch captain paused, turning slowly to look at the girl.

Lily seemed frozen in place, surprised by her own outburst. She bit her lip, chewing on it nervously as she attempted to gather her wits. "James I… that is… would you… I mean…" she sighed, closing her eyes for a moment. I could imagine all the thoughts running through her mind as her nerves made her feel jumpy. Finally opening her eyes, emerald connected with hazel, "If it's not too late, would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me?"

James looked at her, his mouth having dropped open, and was dead silent, just staring. After what felt like hours I wondered if his heart had stopped from shock. Lily shifted under his gaze, obviously nervous that she might be turned down.

"James…?" she asked carefully.

Her voice made him snap out of his daze, shutting his mouth and blinking rapidly, "What?" James Potter's voice was full of disbelief.

My friend fidgeted with her sleeve, "Hogsmeade? I asked if you'd like to go. With me."

The only way you could describe the 7th year boy in that moment was being the happiest man alive. His face glowed, his mouth pulled into a wide smile, and his eyes no longer were dull and lifeless.

"Yeah!" he said, doing nothing to hide his enthusiasm.

Lily seemed to relax slightly, "Okay. Good."

"Great."

"Wonderful."

"Splendid, fabulous, and all that other ruddy stuff. Now can we get going before we're late to class?" Nikki cut in, grabbing Lily and moving forward. James was quick to follow, though probably from a desire to stay close to Lily rather than an urgency to get to class.

As the three hurried off I stood watching them go, taking a moment to silently bask in the glory of success. In less than two months I'd managed to get the two least likely people together. It had to be a record.

"Congratulations." A voice breathed in my ear. It was a voice that, by now, I knew like the back of my hand. Still, that didn't keep me from taking a sharp inhale, surprised at the sudden appearance.

Turning around quickly I found Black, arms crossed and a satisfied smirk poised on his aristocratic face.

"Can I help you?" I snapped acidly.

He grinned, "Why as a matter of fact, you can." He said, and instantly I was on guard. He never looked so smug unless he had something up his sleeve.

"What are you on about, Black?"

"I have a bit of a problem. You see, I've been so busy helping James get with Lily, I completely forgot about Hogsmeade. Now, I can't very well go unaccompanied."

Scowling I asked, "Why are you telling this to me? There are dozens of girls here who'd go with you, go talk to them." I turned to walk the way my friends had gone but Black was quick, hand shooting out and grabbing my arm.

"Well I don't really want to go to the effort of asking any of those girls and risking the chance that they may already have dates. Besides, I know of one girl who couldn't possibly say no, even if she wanted to." He said, easily holding me in place as I tried to pull free. I saw his eyes twinkling mischievously and it sent a hot anger through me.

"Oh yeah? Well, go and ask her then. I don't see how this connects to me in any way." I growled. I was going to be late to History of Magic if he didn't let me go soon. As it was, I'd have to run if I had any hope of getting there on time.

Black smirked, looking so arrogant, "It's connected to you because…" he paused dramatically then lowered his voice, "you are the girl."

I stared at him, my usually quick mind having slowed as it struggled to comprehend what he'd just said. "E-excuse me?" I stuttered out, feeling winded.

"You heard me, love."

I furrowed my brows, "I don't know what gave you that idiotic idea."

"Let's just say a little fly on the wall came and whispered in my ear."

"A fly on the wall…?" I started, and then faded off as I thought the words over. He was obviously implying that a secret had been told… only mentioning it after Lily asked James out… I felt a cold chill go through me. Oh Merlin, no.

My face must have betrayed my realization, because Black's face grew all the more smug. "I told you you'd learn what I was hiding." I thought back to when I'd caught James and Black talking about how to win Lily over at dinner one night, and how Black refused to tell me what his motivation was. Now I knew.

"So Leda, go to Hogsmeade with me?"

Fury was pulsing through my blood, and with strength I didn't realize I had I managed to pull my arm free of Sirius, "I'd rather go on a date with a vampire on the full moon in a werewolf infested forest!" I hissed venomously.

Black still looked confident, but it had gone down a bit. He obviously hadn't expected my reply. "You don't have a choice. You made a bargain."

"I don't ruddy well care! I'd go out with Pettigrew before I went out with you!"

I could see Black was becoming irritated, no longer smug. "Oh yeah? I'll tell him that, I'm sure he'll be more then willing." He snapped.

"Great! Maybe then he can tell me how he's put up with _you_ and that oversized head of yours!"

"Maybe afterwards he'll tell me how he could stand being around an annoying brat like you for more then five minutes!"

"An annoying brat, huh? Well that didn't seem to bother you too much when you were following me around like a lost puppy!"

He laughed, "A lost puppy? Darling, all I was doing was indulging you."

"Great! Because if that were the case you wouldn't really want to go to Hogsmeade with me!"

"Exactly!"

"Fine!"

I turned on my heels and stormed down the hallway, at first still fuming from the fight. Then, as I grew further and further away from Black, a smile began to form on my lips. Behind me I could imagine Black's dazed face as he slowly drew out of his rage, only to realize what he'd said. A small laugh escaped me right before I turned a corner, leaving Black behind me in a bewilder state.


	7. Chapter 6: The Date

**Disclaimer:** no, despite my desire to, I do not own _Harry Potter _or any of the original characters. However, like always, Leda and Nikki are mine.

**AN:** this may be my last post for a little while. Schools going to be ending in two months, so major projects and tests are coming up. I'm going to be really busy, but I'll update as much as possible, especially since my sister will be pestering me to do so as well. Oh, and I know this is months away, but I know for sure I will not be posting any chapters for pretty much all of July due to a three-week vacation in an area where there is practically no internet access at my disposal. So just a warning, though I'll remind you all again once it gets around that time. So enjoy the chapter, and review me your thoughts, suggestions, ideas, and anything else! ^^

**Chapter 6**

_The Date_

[Sirius' POV]

"How did she do it? How?! I had her right in the palm of my hand, and then she somehow got me to say I didn't want her to go out with me!? How, how, _how_?!"

I was pacing in my dorm; Remus, James, and Peter were all there, listening to me rant.

"Well, you probably let yourself get angry." Remus said logically, watching me over the top of a book.

"She said she'd go out with Peter before she did me. _Peter_!"

The little rat perked up at this, seeming quite interested, "Really?"

I turned on him, eyes blazing, "Don't get any ideas." I warned, voice threatening. The light-haired boy shrank under my dangerous glare.

Remus saved the smaller boy from any physical damage, "Sirius, get a hold of yourself, will you? You tricked her; it's only logical that she'd be angry and trick you as well." He pointed out.

I nodded, latching on to this desperately, "You're right, Moony. Of course you're right, you're always right." Running my hands through my hair I allowed myself to fall backwards onto my bed, rubbing my face wearily.

"Lily is going out with me. Riddle will have no choice but to go out with you, no matter what she may have said. Lily will make sure of that." James add in.

I was silent for a moment, then as I digested this information I sat up lightning fast, "That's it!"

James looked startled, "What's it?"

"What you just said! Lily! She won't let Leda not go out with me! So all we have to do is have Lily around the next time I ask Leda, and that'll be it! She'll have to say yes!" It was perfect!

"And when are you planning on doing that? If you aren't quick, she may ask someone else." Remus pointed out, quirking a brow at my antics.

I paused, "Err… during Transfigurations. She wont have time to ask anyone else between now and then." I concluded.

The other boy shrugged and looked down at his book, indicating his participation in our conversation was about to end, "If you say so."

"It'll work, Remus." I assured, "It _will_ work."

.o0o.o0o.o0o.

[Leda's POV]

After History of Magic I knew I'd be seeing Sirius again in Transfigurations. I also knew that a period would be long enough for him to recover from his loss and come up with a new plan. Meaning I would have to act fast, otherwise I'd be stuck. Stuck going to Hogsmeade with Sirius Black. An awful, disgusting thought.

Walking down the halls, I noticed a familiar face and just like that an idea jumped out at me. Latching on to it, I hurried after the passing figure, quick to catch up.

"Severus!" I called, jogging after his swiftly moving figure. Pausing he turned, watching me approach through sharp, yet slightly bored, uninterested eyes.

"Leda." He greeted politely, though slightly aloof. We had known each other as long as I had known Lily, though he and I had never been very close. We got along well enough, even if he did like to act superior to me.

"Hey." I said, stopping in front of him and pushing some hair behind my ear. "How've you been?"

"Adequate." He replied evenly.

"Good, that's good." I rambled slightly. How to approach the issue…

"And you?" he questioned, though I suspected it was more out of courtesy rather than interest.

"Good," I replied, voice perhaps a bit more enthusiastic then necessary.

We both stood there silently. Finally, after the silence turned painfully awkward, Severus broke it.

"Did you need something?"

"What?" I asked, then realized my purpose, "Oh! Right."

"I'm going to be late." He said, sounding as though he was fighting to stay polite.

"This'll just be a moment." I promised. Shifting my shoulder back from one arm to the other to stall for time, I finally tried to get to my point, "Are you busy tomorrow?"

I watched as his eyebrows shot up, "No."

"Right, good… I was wondering if you'd like to go to Hogsmeade with me?"

A look of disgust was forming on his face, "You're asking me out?"

"Yes. No. Kind of." I mentally punched myself. Having little experience with guys, I couldn't even ask a guy out as a friend. I was so pathetic.

"'Kind of'?" he asked.

"Well, we wouldn't be going out, exactly. We'd just be two friends hanging out." I explained.

This seemed to be just as unpleasant to him, "Why?"

I quickly explained the bet Lily and I made, and how Black had found out about it. "So now that Lily has asked James out and he said yes, the only way I can get out of going to Hogsmeade with him is if I already have a date." I concluded.

He was frowning, "Why would I possibly want to help you with that?"

"Because it will make Black furious."

.o0o.o0o.o0o.

Entering Transfigurations I found the four marauders sitting behind Lily, Nikki, and Marcus Lovegood, one of my best childhood friends. His father and my mother were best friends, so as children we always saw one another. We had grown distant due to his being sorted into Ravenclaw and I Gryffindor, but whenever we had classes together we were always quick to sit together.

Taking a place between Lily and Marcus I pointedly ignored the group of boys behind us. I could feel their eyes on me as I pulled out my textbook. But as I looked up I found that the place Marcus once had been now had a new occupant. Instead, there sat Sirius Black. Glancing back I found Marcus, sitting in Sirius' old spot. He gave me a small smile and a shrug as I sent him a glare. The traitor. Black had probably planned this out before I came to class.

"So Leda," Black started, seated far closer then I would have liked. "Are you sure you don't want to go to Hogsmeade with me?" his words were at a level tone, loud enough for everyone at our table, and even people further away could hear. People's gazes turned toward us as they heard his words, Lily's included. She stared pointedly at me, as if ordering me to do as I had sworn. And I would have, if I didn't already have an escape plan.

Giving Black a large, innocent smile, I said in a would-be apologetic voice, "Oh, gosh, I'm sorry. I'm already going with someone."

"You're what?" Black snapped in surprise. "With who?"

I shrugged, "Oh, no one in particular." I said offhandedly.

"But…" he looked so bewildered, completely out of ideas. It was refreshing, knowing I had won.

"I'm sorry, Black. If you'd asked sooner…" I said, sounding sincere, but I knew for him he'd get the message. He would understand that I'd purposely asked someone else.

"Right, well, have a good time." Black's tone was rough and bitter, his eyes hard as they stared me down. I knew I hadn't heard the end of this, but at least until the end of November I would be safe.

.o0o.o0o.o0o.

Saturday morning proved to be the perfect fall day. Crisp, cool air, clear sky; it was the ideal day for the first Hogsmeade trip of the year. I had allowed Lily and Nikki to leave early, knowing Sirius would be more likely to go ahead with James then wait around for me. Then I left on my own, going down to the Entrance Hall, where I found Severus waiting for me.

"Thanks so much for doing this, Severus." I said as I arrived in front of him.

"I had nothing else planned for today anyways." He said, though he still seemed disgusted with the whole idea. I couldn't really blame him. A Slytherin going on a date with a Gryffindor? Even if it was a fake date, it was completely unheard of.

"Lets just get this over with." He said after a moment of just standing there silently. Turning, he made his way towards the doors, not bothering to wait for me. So that was how my first date was going to go… ah, fond memories…

Following Severus we climbed into a carriage and rode down to Hogsmeade, still silent. Just as we were getting out of the carriage I began to think that asking Severus to help me had been a bad idea.

"So… anything in particular you want to look at?" I asked in an attempt to make some sort of conversation.

He was silent for a moment, and I began to think he wouldn't answer, before he finally nodded, "I have a few potion ingredients I need to pick up."

I let out a small sigh of relief, glad the silence had been broken for a moment, "Okay, do you want to go to the Potions store first…?"

Severus seemed to debate this, "We could browse for a bit, I suppose, until we get there. It would waste more time."

"Right." I agreed, realizing this was more logical then to buy whatever we needed then have nothing else to do.

Setting off in a less awkward silence then before, we made our way slowly through Hogsmeade, window shopping mostly, though occasionally jumping inside to get a closer look at an item that may have caught our attention. As more time went by it seemed to become easier to start up a conversation, and when we were quiet it was comfortable.

We had just exited the potions shop, having bought the ingredients Severus needed, when I saw Black for the first time. He was exiting Zonko's Joke Shop with Remus and Peter when our eyes connected. Instantly I reached my hand out and took hold of Severus'. I felt him stiffen beside me, and as I glanced up at him I saw he was looking down at me with distain. I gave the smallest of smiles, indicating towards Sirius with my eyes. Glancing in that direction I saw a hard glare grace his features when he spotted the mischief maker. I was surprised when he closed his own hand around mine and guided me away from the group of three.

He pulled me to the Three Broomsticks where, as soon as we entered, he dropped my hand and lead the way to a table. Taking a seat he glared at the table surface. Cautiously I sat across from him.

"I thought you said you didn't like Black?" Severus accused.

I blinked in surprise, "I don't."

"Really? Grabbing my hand back there? It looks to me like you're trying to make him jealous."

My jaw dropped, "Jealous?! I am not!"

"Then what are you trying to do?"

"I'm trying to piss him off! To show him that not every girl will fall for his tricks." I said.

Severus snorted in disbelief.

"I think you're just overreacting. I grabbed your hand, its not like I kissed you or something."

"That isn't the point."

"Then what _is_ the point?"

Severus sighed in exasperation running a hand through his greasy hair, "The point is, I don't think you completely understand your motives."

I opened my mouth to retort, but by then Madam Rosmerta appeared at our table to take our order.

"A butterbeer." Severus said evenly.

"Make that two, please." I added, scowling at the boy sitting opposite me.

"Coming right up dearies." She said, sending us both calming smiles that did nothing to pacify either of us.

Once she was out of earshot I said, "Listen, I'm sorry. I won't hold your hand again. I just thought it might be a good way to piss off Black."

Severus grunted in acknowledgement, though said nothing else. Glowering, I slouched back and crossed my arms over my chest.

"You are such an guy." I spat.

He raised his brows challengingly, "Meaning?"

Without even realizing it my eyes rolled to the ceiling, "Making a huge deal out of absolutely nothing. Jumping to conclusions. Assuming you are right and could never possibly be wrong about anything."

"Because girls never do those things." He mocked.

"I didn't say that!"

"But you said guys do."

"Damn it, Severus." I growled, shoving away from the table and striding out of the Three Broomsticks. I was on the main road heading back towards the carriages by the time Severus caught up with me.

"Leda!" he called, grabbing my arm and forcing me to stop walking and turn to look at him.

"What?" I snapped.

It seemed that, now after having caught up with me, Severus didn't know what to do. He released his hold on my arm and just stood there staring at me. In the back of my mind I longed for him to say something to make everything better. I'd enjoyed my afternoon with him. He was becoming a good friend, and I didn't like that things were ending on such a sour note. But one thing I knew about him was this: he didn't admit to his faults.

"Leda…" he started, pausing as he searched for words, "Listen, I'm…"

"Snivellus?! You chose _Snivellus_?!" Black's voice called. Looking over Severus' shoulder I saw him making his way towards us, flanked by Remus and Peter. While the former looked weary, the latter was bright-eyed, anxious to watch what would unfold.

"Here I was, expecting to see you with some Hufflepuff, only to find you leaving the potions shop with the Slytherin outcast!"

In seconds Severus drew his wand, prepared to defend himself against the bully. Just as quickly Black had his own wand out, ready to throw any jinx he could think of.

"Put those wands away!" I snapped, though neither complied. Black drew closer, wand pointed directly at Severus, while the other man stood at the ready.

"I bet you feel real good, don't you, Snivellus? Cute girl asking you out, must make you feel real special. But she only asked you out because she didn't want to go out with me. You were her only escape route." Black taunted.

"If she would rather go out with the _dungeon bat_, what exactly does that say about you?" Severus shot back.

Despite this being a situation where I needed to stay serious and prevent any dueling, I couldn't hold in the laugh at Severus' comment. Black scowled, not finding the comment as amusing as I had. With a flourish of his wand a spark of light shot towards Severus.

"_Tarantallegra_!" Black called, and as the spell hit Severus he began to dance uncontrollably.

Severus cried out in a rage, fighting the magic but being unable to stop the movement of his legs. Brandishing his wand he sent off his own hex. Wordlessly I watched as his spell cut a large gash across Black's arm, which he had brought up to shield his face and throat. His coat sleeve was cut all the way up to his shoulder and blood oozed out.

"Severus!" I cried, throwing myself at his outstretched arm in an effort to bring it down and stop any more fire. He easily shrugged me off, sending a spell at himself to stop his crazed dancing while Black clutched his arm in pain. His eyes were scrunched up and he was hunched over, blood seeping through his fingers. Before any of the marauders could react Severus had shot another off. Noticing at the last moment Black managed to dodge, only to have the spell hit Pettigrew instead. I watched as antenna sprouted from his head and he fell to his hands and knees, crawling around like a cockroach.

"_Stop it_!" I hollered. Remus had by now drawn his own wand and placed himself in front of Black, knowing the other boy was in too bad a state to protect himself. I'd never seen Remus get involved in any of the fights, so I knew Black's injury was far from minor.

"_Serpensortia_!" Severus yelled, and I watched as the Gryffindor boys' eyes widened in horror as a cobra shot out of the wand and landed in front of them. _That is enough_, I thought, pulling out my wand.

"Accio wands!" I snapped, holding out my spare hand as the four wands belonging to the boys flew to me. Grabbing them easily and slipping them into one of my pockets I strode forward to the cobra.

"_Stay calm, I will not hurt you._" I soothed my creature, leaning down more to its level.

The creature looked between all the faces, clearly agitated.

"_Come, I'll find you a less noisy place_." I hissed, holding out my hand. It considered my words, then moved to me and slithered up my arm until it rested around my shoulders, head level with mine. Turning to glare at the men I crossed my arms, "If any of you move from your spots while I'm gone you'll be dealing with far more then an agitated snake." I flickered my gaze to Black and felt my heart skip a beat. "Remus," he glanced up at me, "fix him up, okay?" I felt so guilty. It was my fault this had happened. Holding out his wand for him, he accepted it, giving me a reassuring nod before going back to look at the arm.

Turning away from them I moved off the path and into the woodsy area surrounding it. Going a short ways in I held my arm out to the grassy ground and watched as the snake slithered down my arm and onto the ground. Sending me a small 'thanks' he was on his way, leaving me to return to the dunderheads I'd left, in hopes that they wouldn't kill one another while I was gone. Not having wands would likely prevent any more injury, so long as they didn't decide to fight muggle-style.

Stepping back on the path I found that, while I'd been gone, Remus had reversed the curse on Pettigrew so that he was no longer a humanoid cockroach. Severus was standing where I'd left him, glaring dirtily at the group of three as they talked in hushed voices, Remus busily attempting to mend Black's arm. When they noticed me appear their words stopped in a second. I walked to them and pulled out Black and Pettigrew's wand, handing them to Remus.

"Don't give these back to them until you get back to Hogwarts." I told him. As I turned to return to Severus, Black made me pause.

"Leda…" I turned and looked at him, unsure of how to act around him. True, it was partly my fault he'd gotten hurt. But then again, if he hadn't started trouble he wouldn't have been hurt either. I wasn't entirely sure who to blame.

I sighed and crossed my arms over my chest defensively, "I'm sorry you got hurt, Black." I murmured, not looking at him as I frowned at the ground, worried, upset, and confused. "But if you hadn't been such a jealous arse it wouldn't have happened in the first place." Looking him in the eye, I asked right out, "Why do you have to be such a bully?"

My question left him speechless. It was the first time Sirius Black had ever been unable to give me a cocky retort. I had to wonder why. Perhaps no one had been so forward with him before. Maybe he hadn't realized until then just how true my words were. Or maybe the disappointment in my eyes was what really got him. Knowing that by acting so rashly, he had let me down. He had proved to me that everything I'd ever seen of him was true: that he was just some playboy who only cared about winning and having a good time.

Shaking my head I turned walking to Severus and pulling on his arm, prompting him to come with me. I could feel Black's eyes on me as I retreated down the path toward the carriages. Part of me wanted to look back at him; to make sure he'd be okay. But I trusted Remus, and I just couldn't bring myself to follow through with the desire. It would show weakness. Even now, after that fight, I was resistant to his charms. I didn't want to loose; I didn't want to show defeat and allow myself to be pulled in, only to be snapped in half and spit back out. I wouldn't be like all the other girls he'd set his aim on. I wouldn't allow him to leave me as a mess of sloppy, wrecked seconds.


	8. Chapter 7: Storm Rolling In

**Disclaimer:** don't own, yada yada

**AN:** hey all, sorry for taking forever to update. First off I was low on muse, then I went to Canada for the weekend and got muse back so started writing. Then of course I come home only to find out I'm seriously sick with some sort of viral infection. I had to go to the ER Sunday night after I got home from Canada, and I'm going to the regular doctors tomorrow morning. Sounds fun, right? xP Anywho, I got some more muse today when I was laying it bed feeling miserable and having virtually no ability to talk without killing my throat, so this is what I came up with. Hope you all like it, and please R&R!

Chapter 7

_Storm Rolling In_

On Sunday afternoon I could be found lying in my bed, staring at the ceiling blankly. Saturday had been hell, and due to all the drama I could have easily considered never going to Hogsmeade again. My mind wondered back to when Severus and I had gotten into a carriage and were heading back to Hogwarts…

_It was silent in the carriage as it bumped along the dirt road up to the Hogwarts main gates. I sat on one side of the carriage, looking out a door window, while Severus sat across from me, staring at me. His gaze made me feel uncomfortable. I could imagine all the things that were running through his mind. Accusations mostly. I wanted to jump out the door and walk the rest of the way in hopes of getting away from his dark, penetrating eyes._

_Finally he broke the heavy silence, though once he did I desperately wished for him to not have._

"_What was that you said about not liking Black?" he sounded angry and reproachful, and I couldn't help but flinch from his tone. _

"_I don't. But you can't expect me to just stand by and allow you to cut him to pieces and have him bleed to death." I answered back, refusing to look at him._

_Severus could be heard scoffing on the other side of the carriage compartment. I fought myself from snapping back at him. I was tired and emotionally drained. I didn't want to fight with him anymore._

"_If you could kindly give me my wand back." The Slytherin said after another moment of silence. I had forgotten I still had it._

_Pulling it from my pocket I held the wand out for him, "I should probably give this to Professor Riddle, he being your Head of House." I murmured._

_The boy snatched it from me before I could seriously consider this. "That won't be necessary."_

"_Right." I muttered sarcastically._

_I glanced up and saw Severus scowl, but he remained silent on the issue, instead opting to change the subject. _

"_I never realized the righteous Gryffindor was a parslemouth." He sounded mocking._

_My jaw clenched, "There's a lot about me people don't know."_

"_Obviously." He drawled, putting an emphases on each syllable wile still allowing the word to flow smoothly. His tone was so condescending, as if he were talking to an annoying bug he wished to squash. "How very ironic, though. Don't you think?"_

_I frowned, looking at him as if I'd never seen him before. Up until Black had shown up we had been getting on fine enough. I even thought, maybe, that Severus was going to apologize. But now he was back to his old, superior ways. I couldn't help feel disappointed by this_

_The carriage pulled to a stop._

"_No," I finally answered, frowning sourly. "Not really." Then I opened the door and got out, leaving Severus to look after me with his darkly hooded eyes._

Okay, so it was a little ironic, a Gryffindor, sworn enemy of Slytherins, being able to speak the language of snakes. But I had felt angry and confused. I didn't like feeling those things. My father had always told me that confusion was a direct link to weakness and failure. Therefore I had avoided confusion by asking question upon question and researching for answers in any book I could get my hands on. So now, having to deal with a people like Severus Snape and Sirius Black, I was filled to the brim with confusion. And this time I wouldn't be able to find my answers inside books or through questions. And it irked me.

"Leda?"

I sighed, slowly turning my head to see Lily standing in the doorway, looking at me with worried eyes. I lifted my brows briefly, silently asking what she needed.

She looked out the door behind her, and then back at me, "Black has been sitting at the bottom of the girl's staircase all morning. He says he won't leave that spot until you talk to him."

I rolled my eyes, turning my head so I was looking back up at the ceiling. I tried to ignore the knot the formed in my stomach, the source unknown. Why did everything Black did make me feel so… I sighed again.

"He has been up since six this morning. He skipped dinner because he was in the hospital wing, and he hasn't had breakfast. If you don't go talk to him soon he'll starve." Lily told me, still standing in the doorway.

"I don't feel like it." I muttered.

I could see my redhead friend scowl, "Leda, if you don't make an effort to go out with Black you'll be going against your side of the bargain. Now get downstairs and talk to him!" she snapped, her tone leaving no room for argument.

"Fine." I clipped curtly, sitting up and turning away from her and the door.

"Fine." She echoed, attitude just as terse. I heard the dorm door shut with a smidgen more force then needed, and then silence followed.

I sat on the bed then, staring blankly at the window across from me. I could see rain pouring from dark clouds, which only seemed to grow darker and darker in the distance, closing in steadily. It looked like there would be a big one, possibly lasting a few days. A chill shot through me as I saw lightning flash in the distance, and carefully I let my bare feet touch the icy stone floor. Cold shot through me, traveling up my feet and settling into all of my limbs. Shivering, I walked to the trunk at the bottom of my bed and opened it, pulling out a pair of bellbottoms and a cardigan, along with warm wool socks. Pulling the clothes on, I crossed my arms and left the door.

Descending the spiral staircase, I saw Black before he saw me. He was leaning against the wall beside the girl staircase, one knee bent with the other straight out. An arm rested on his knee, while the other traced patterns onto the stone floor. He was gazing around the common room, hand tapping on his knee steadily, seeming to be going along with a beat to some unknown song. I slowed my steps, gradually coming to a complete stop a step away from him.

I stood there for a moment before he noticed me, looking up at me from his spot on the stone floor. From where I stood he seemed degraded. He, for once in his life, wasn't looking down at me. Instead, it was I looking down at him. And it didn't feel nearly as good as I had always imagined.

He stood quickly, scrambling to his feet. He looked nervous and uncomfortable, and I felt he thought I'd turn and leave if he didn't act quickly. It had crossed my mind, and I was temped. I didn't want to have this conversation. I didn't want to talk to Black. The day before had been awful, and I would prefer not experiencing it again.

"Leda." He said, reaching towards me, then stopping himself right before his fingers could caress my arm and allowing his arm to drop back to his side.

I shifted, hugging myself tighter and diverting my gaze. I couldn't meet his eyes. I knew that if I did I'd be trapped; I wouldn't be able to look away, and he'd read me like a book.

He looked down at his feet, stuffing his hands into his pockets, "Can I… can we talk?" he glanced around the Common Room, then up at me, "Privately?"

I shrugged, pushing past him as I made my way to the portrait hole silently. I didn't tell him to follow, though I knew he would. If there was one thing Sirius Black could do, it was pursue a girl.

Walking down the hallway, I heard his footsteps as he followed me, our footfall echoing through the empty halls. All were either in the Great Hall eating lunch or the Common Rooms, sitting in front of the fire staying warm and doing last minute homework assignments. If on the right floor and in the correct wing, a person could talk of the most secret things and not have a single soul overheard. And I knew of the best hallways to have conversations in.

After going down a couple flights of stairs and zigzagging through different hallways, I finally stopped, keeping my back to where Black would be. Once again crossing my arms defensively over my chest, and struggled to keep even, calm breathes. I didn't want to be around Black, especially after the day before. That I'd bothered to give him that chance was something I hadn't expected myself to do. Now that I found myself in the situation I was unsure of what to do.

"What do you want, Black?" I finally asked, the quiet so deafening I feared that I'd imagined the extra set of footsteps and I was the only one actually standing in the hallway.

Silence answered me, but I resisted the temptation to turn and look behind me. Finally, I was rewarded an answer.

"I wanted to apologize for the way I acted yesterday." He answered, voice soft, though strong enough for me to just manage to pick up.

I tightened my hold on my arms, digging my nails into my own skin as I heard what he said. The playboy Sirius Black, saying he was sorry for something he had done?

He continued, seeming to understand that I wouldn't be commenting, "I was stupid, and I know that. But I… he… you made me jealous, okay? Extremely, uncontrollably jealous. Seeing you choose _Snape_ over me? How did you think I would react to that? You thought I was just going to sit back and let you have your fun? Of course not!" as he spoke his words became more passionate and irritated. His voice was rising until he was practically yelling at me. Finally, I couldn't keep silent any longer.

I turned quickly, my hair flying out and around me as I glared daggers at him, hands balled into fists, "Do you think I care if I hurt your stupid male pride? You tricked me, and I wasn't about to let myself become the next in your long line of conquests. Girls aren't just prizes that you can win then throw away when you're bored with them!"

His eyes were hard, slits of angry, molten silver, "Is that what you think of me? That I'm just some heartless arse who plays with any girl I get near?"

I felt tears biting at my eyes, battling to be released, "Yes! Yes, that's exactly what I think! Because you've _never_, not _once_ since I've known you, have you given me reason to think differently!"

I'd never seen Black so angry. I watched his fists clench and unclench, his jaw tighten then loosen. His eyes darted around the hallway, seeming to try and find something other then me to take his anger out on.

"The only girls I've ever played with are the ones who are playing right back. I would never hurt someone just to have pleasure." His voice was low; cold. I crossed my arms tightly around my chest, squeezing my eyes shut as I tried to block him from my vision. I had the urge to cover my ears, but I couldn't. My body wouldn't do as I told it, only putting itself in defensive mode.

"You've been playing with me…" it was a whisper, choked out and hardly recognizable. And it was then that I realized why I felt so hurt; why it was like I was about to fall to pieces at the slightest move. Lily and Nikki had been right—I did like him. But all he ever did was hurt my pride and trust, and fill me with pure disappointment. I liked him, but I was just another girl to him. Nothing special to be remembered, just another sucker to fall under his charm and be forgotten. And it hurt, knowing I wasn't good enough for him. But then, hadn't I known that from the beginning?

Everything was quiet in the hallway again. It was as though everything had been swallowed up in the darkness of my eyelids, and I was the only being left in the entire world. I felt the tears leaking out, the warmth of their trails touching my icy cheeks. I wondered if Black had left, too full of anger to stay in my presence any longer. I was too fearful of what I would see to open my eyes and check. Part of me wanted him to have left so I could cry and wallow in my own self-pity in peace, but another part wished he would stay.

The most gentle touch I'd ever felt lightly moved across the trail of tears, smoothing the salty water across my cheeks. My breath hitched in my throat and I squeezed my eyes shut tighter. I could feel a warm breath on the top of my head, causing a few strands of hair to wave slightly.

"Leda," Black's velvety voice murmured, so close to my ear I could practically feel his lips, "I would never simply play with you."

And as foolish as I knew it was, I believed him. All my life I'd told myself never to fall for a guy's lame charms, no matter how sincere they may sound. But I couldn't stop myself from believing him. My brain told me to push him away and leave, but my body wouldn't comply. So instead I stood there, allowing him to lightly brush away my tears as I kept my eyes firmly closed; because if I didn't open my eyes then I would never really have anything to loose.

At least, that's what I told myself.

.o0o.o0o.o0o.

[Rose's POV]

I woke up feeling uneasy, a sort of forlorn feeling in the marrow of my bones. Looking out the window, the feeling only seemed to multiply. The day before a storm had begun to come in, raining with lighting and thunder following closely behind. I had hoped it would be gone, but all I saw was worsened conditions. Within forty-five years there would be a storm, so very similar to this one, which would send a younger me into the year 1944. And I had to wonder if the storm would do something similar on this night, October thirty-first.

Fear shot through me as I considered everything that could possibly happen. What if the storm were to take me back to the future, putting me into the time where I was supposed to be? Uprooting me from my husband and daughter? Or what if the storm were to take Leda away, putting her somewhere into the future or past? What would happen to the timeline then? What would happen to Tom and I, so close to loosing our daughter already due to family conflict? I had to brace my arms on the stone wall to hold myself up, feeling my legs become weak.

It was then that I felt two arms wrap around my waist, pulling me to a warm chest, so familiar even as it changed over many years. A nose buried itself into my hair, and I heard the long drag of a breath, breathing in deeply, then pushing around the hair to allow a pair of lips to leave a kiss on my neck.

"You're troubled." Stated a voice I'd grown to love over the thirty-some years that I'd known it.

I nodded wordlessly, though it was unneeded. The owner of the voice always knew what I was thinking. He could read me like a book just by looking at my posture.

"It's the anniversary you know." He murmured, a hand reaching up and stroking my tangled hair.

"Yes, I remember." I murmured, leaning into his chest and allowing myself to relax in his embrace.

I listened to him breath as he held me, both of us looking out the window, content to just stand with each other. It could have been hours of us standing there before I felt his arm tighten around me.

"What's on your mind?"

I didn't hesitate, "It was storm like this that brought me back in time. Now I fear it might have come to put me back." I paused, and then added my last fear, "Or that it may have come for someone new."

"Like Leda." He sighed, having put together my line of thought. I felt him turn me in his arms so that I looked up into the face of my husband of twenty-eight years. He was still as handsome as ever, but he was older, worn down from worry and a dark past. His eyes were sad and calculating, working tirelessly over the worries I'd pointed out. He didn't smile, but then it had never been like him to comfort if he felt there wasn't enough hope to spare.

"Have I ever told you that your eyes are different shades of brown?" he asked, looking at me intently.

A small chuckle escaped from me, "Yes, you've informed me of this a few times."

He lightly touched my right eyelid, running his index finger over in, "This one is a rich brown, the exact shade of your favorite milk chocolate muggle candy."

"Hershey Kisses." I murmured, shutting my other eye as he caressed it as well.

"Your right eye is a pretty hazelnut color, lighter around the pupils." He lightly kissed each eyelid, "Leda has his eye color."

I nodded slowly, having memorized, just like Tom, every feature of our miracle child. Her eyes, the same color as my right eye, her hair, the same color as Tom's, and just as sleek, her skin, pale like Tom's, lacking any freckles that might somehow connect her to the Weasley family, who she was directly related to.

He leaned his forehead against mine, "If I ever lost either of you, I would die."

I frowned, wrapping my arms tightly around him, "You wont loose us." I murmured. But I knew I could never promise him that. Though I could control going outside myself, I couldn't control Leda. A free spirit, she was untamable. And she had always, to my horror, loved a good storm.

"Maybe." He murmured, "But maybe not. Who knows—maybe this I'm I'll be the Weasley family. I'll wake up one day only to discover a person I love is gone for good."

I buried my face into Tom's chest, hugging him as hard as I could. I wanted to put any thoughts of loss from his mind, but I couldn't, because I felt the same way. I feared that I too may wake up, only to find my loved ones gone, never to return. And it scared me to death.


	9. Chapter 8: Halloween

**Disclaimer: **as I've said time and time again, I do not own Harry Potter or any of the original characters.

**AN:** sorry for taking forever to finally update. School was keeping me very busy, but school is out now, and I've finally had time to get this chapter together. It's a bit short, but I think it'll still be enjoyable. Just a warning to all, I'll be on the other side of the country from July 9th to July 30th visiting family. That being said, I'll be staying in a trailer in a small town with no internet connection. Translation: I will probably not be updating anytime within those dates. If I do, that means I probably visited my aunt, who has wireless internet. I'll try and update once more before I leave, but no promises. However, when I come home I'll have written probably a couple of chapters, so you'll get a lot of stuff then. R&R, and enjoy!

**Chapter 8**

_Halloween_

I felt a jumble of emotions, and none of them seemed to make any sense to me. Everything, all in that moment, was rushing up and smothering me. I was irritated with my dad, while at the same time missing him fierily. I couldn't shake the growing affection I felt towards Black, even though I at the same time knew he would never take me seriously enough to consider a lasting relationship. I was angry with Severus for being such a git at Hogsmeade, but also upset we had fought and any progress we'd made had gone up in flames so quickly; I wanted to apologize, but my pride wouldn't let me. I was guilty that I hadn't patched things up with my father like I'd told my mum I would, and overall I just felt angry and overwhelmed at everything.

The weather seemed to reflect my emotions, a constant reminder of the angry flashes and crashes that seemed to also be raging inside of me. A storm had rolled in the day before, bringing with it buckets of rain, rolling thunder, and blinding lightning. Most had thought it would be gone by the morning, but if anything it seemed worse. The raindrops had become bigger and were falling faster and harder, becoming almost painful. The wind was howling and had managed to brow down a few trees around the grounds, becoming so dangerous that it had even managed to pick up an abnormally small first year. All were advised to stay indoors after that incident, though it was when a tree was struck by lightning and burst into flames, falling on a greenhouse, that people actually started listening.

I went through the day in a foul mood, avoiding both my friends and, especially, Black. I couldn't face him after what had happened in the hallway the day before. Realizing I was nothing to him, and that I actually wanted to be so much more… it had hurt. I couldn't handle any extra stress, so I even went so far as to skip DADA in order to evade a confrontation with my father. Hiding out in the library I thought I would be able to avoid everyone, only to see I was wrong.

"Leda?"

I jumped, looking up from my spot on the floor, in the back of the library, hidden behind some shelves in the area where old newspapers were kept. I hadn't expected anyone to come back into that area of the library. Throughout my life it had served as a hideaway, no one ever going back to look at dusty newspapers. That's why I was surprised to see Severus there, looking down at me as I skimmed a dusty, wrinkled newspaper.

I frowned, standing up and walking away from the boy, skimming the shelves in order to place the newspaper back in its original spot. I could hear his footsteps as he moved to follow me.

"Could I have a moment?" he asked from behind me, his voice aloof.

I scowled, "Whatever." Fingering the newspapers I skimmed the dates, not bothering to glance up at him.

He shifted uncomfortably, then cleared his throat, reaching forward to examine some of the newspapers.

"I just came to apologize." He coughed, as though the words made him sick. Out of shock I looked up at him, eyes widening slightly as my scowl dropped. He shot me a glance, and then looked back at the newspapers. "I was rude and presumptuous. It wasn't my place to question your affections and motives." He hesitated, then brought his black eyes back to my own blue irises. "I'm sorry."

"I…" I paused, at a complete loss of words. Severus Snape, for as long as I had known him, had hardly apologized to anyone in his entire life. Save for Lily, he was generally very prickly to everyone. Furrowing my brows, I turned, placing the newspaper in my hand back in its spot, pausing in the process. "I might have been a bit more defensive then necessary." I conceded, sending him the smallest of smiles.

He didn't smile, but I saw his lip twitch, just slightly. Perhaps he wasn't as cold and superior as he liked to let on. And maybe, just maybe, I could open him up a bit more…

"Well." He coughed, pushing back some greasy strands of hair from his face, "I'll just leave you then." He backed up a few steps, rubbing his hands against his pants. "I'll, uh," he cleared his voice, backing up some more, "I'll see you in class."

"Bye, Severus. I'll see you around." I called after him as he turned and began walking away. I saw him pause, turning his head a bit to catch a small glimpse of me, and I could have sworn I saw him smile. I felt warmth grow inside me, then turned back to the stack of newspapers, feeling my cheeks flush.

I spent a few more hours in the library before heading down to the Halloween Feast. Hungry and in a better mood then earlier, I allowed a smile to stay on my face as I entered the Entrance Hall. But as I turned towards the Great Hall I paused. Suddenly, I felt as though I was missing something. I knitted my brows, feeling something like a pull as my eyes scanned the hall, finally landing on the large doors that lead outside. Without even thinking about what I was doing I felt my feet carrying towards the doors. Upon pulling them open I was blasted with a cold wind. My whole body shook, and yet I kept walking. Rain soaked me to the bones, having no cloak to protect me. Not bothering to shut the large doors I continued moving, practically running as the rain pounded down on me, wind whipping my hair around my face. I slipped, grabbing hold of a tree as I squinted up at the clouds, watching colors swirling around in the dark masses. A flash of blue lightning shot across the sky, striking the ground far too close for comfort. Pushing away from the tree, I continued walking, feeling my feet sinking into the muddy ground with each step.

What happened next was so quick and unexpected I had hardly any time to react at all. I watched as another flash of lightning struck the ground close to me, a swirling mass of multiple colors, exploding against the ground and sending mud and grass flying onto me. I screamed, only to have the sound drowned out by a loud crash of thunder. Stumbling, I felt the ground seem to move below my very feet, and soon I was flying down, landing on my back. Looking up, I only caught a brief glance at the green bolt of lightning before it crashed into me. All I felt after that was pain, and in an instant everything faded to black around me.

.o0o.o0o.o0o.

It felt like only a few seconds before the world slowly woke up around me. Moving my limbs I frowned, allowing my hands to explore the new material. My eyes fluttered as they struggled to open, taking in my surroundings. Sitting up I looked around me, examining everything from the dark wooden paneled walls to the green carpeted floor. There was a heavy, a dark green curtain covering what I could only assume was a window, and across the room from me were three doors, two of which were slightly ajar. From afar I could see one led into a closet, while the other led into a tiled room, presumably a bathroom. Looking down at my lap I saw I was covered in an intricately designed blanket with black, silk sheets. They covered a large, four-poster bed, the posts carved handsomely in dark wood. Bringing my hand up I ran it through my hair, puzzled when I noted that it was shorter now, reaching just above my shoulders rather then below them.

"Where on earth…" I murmured, pausing as I noticed a piece of parchment on the small table beside me. Reaching forward I clicked on the table light, blinking against the sudden brightness. Taking the parchment I studied the writing.

_Leda,_

_I'll be gone for the morning, but you can expect me by this afternoon._

_Severus_

"What the ruddy hell…?" I gasped, rereading the note. What was Severus doing, leaving me notes? And where was I? I'd never been in this room in my entire life. I wanted answers, and I wasn't going to wait around for them. Pushing back the blanket I climbed from the bed, carefully lowering myself to the floor upon realizing that the bed was too tall for me to get out of, or into, easily. Touching down I noted that the carpet was extremely soft, the kind of carpet you could fall asleep on. Pausing, I allowed my feet to sink into the plush flooring before moving towards the only closed door in the house.

Opening the door I took in the hallway, lined with moving portraits and doors. The whole place, I noticed, was decorated with dark wood paneling, and outside of the bedroom even the floor was wooden and dark. A chill shot through me as I padded down the hallway, my feet feeling cold against the wood. Rubbing my arms I glanced at the pictures. Most were of people I didn't know, while others were of people who seemed familiar, yet seemed too new and unusual to really recognize. It wasn't until I reached one frame that a gasp escaped me.

At first glance it seemed as though I was looking at yet another picture of some familiar person. It wasn't until I cast it a second, closer look, that I realized I wasn't looking at a picture at all. Rather, it was a mirror, showing the face of an older woman, likely in her late twenties to early thirties. Her hair was a dark black, her eyes a pretty blue. She had a few frown lines, and her skin was fair. Under her eyes were dark circles, and she seemed to have a few bruises on her arms. Reaching up a hand I touched my face, watching as the reflection did the same.

"Oh Merlin…" I breathed, stumbling back into a paneled wall, clutching to it to keep from falling. What had happened to me?


	10. Chapter 9: November 1, 1992

**Disclaimer:** as always, don't own _Harry Potter_, only the plot and Leda—along with a few other minor characters.

**AN:** okay, I finally have chapter 9 up. Sorry, I know it took a lot longer than I promised. When I was visiting family I had no time to write at all. I was constantly with someone. Oh, and my little cousins kept stealing my computer to play Sims 3 (last time I _ever _bring that game down). When I finally got home, I was pretty much busy with… well, having a life. And considering I usually have no life at all, I'm pretty proud of myself for actually communicating with the outside world. But yeah, now my sister is pestering me constantly to write, so that's how I finally managed to get enough motivation to go back to the keyboard and start typing away. So yeah, you have her to thank. Oh, and she's given me a deadline to finish the story, so it should be finished by Christmas (unless the story ends up being super long and I refuse to rush the ending like I did with _Lightning Struck_). So, hope you all enjoy the chapter, and as always, please R&R!

**Chapter 9**

_November 1, 1992_

Logically, I knew that it wasn't possible to suddenly just age up ten some years overnight and find themselves in entirely new places, with evidence of the time jump all around me. But no matter how many times I blinked, the woman didn't disappear, I didn't somehow end up in my bedroom at Hogwarts, and nobody jumped out yelling "boo!" or "got you!". At that moment I would have even welcomed one of the practical jokes Black and Potter always pulled. Anything to wake me up from the nightmare I'd suddenly appeared in.

Not knowing what else to do, I decided to follow my parent's instructions. Growing up, my parents had prepared me for every possible disastrous event that could ever befall me, time travel being one of the major ones. I had always thought they were being ridiculous, but at that moment I was filled with relief. So first, I had to figure out what the date was. They suggested finding a calendar and avoiding making it obvious to those around me that I wasn't from their time. That wouldn't be too hard considering I had aged up. If all else, I could always fake amnesia.

Walking around the house I peaked into every room, going through drawers and looking anywhere I thought I could possibly find a date. Coming across a office I crept inside, glancing around suspiciously as I took in the dark furniture and dangerous instruments. Wherever I was, it obviously wasn't a friendly period.

The office gave off a threatening air, and I hesitated passing the threshold. The calendar on the wall was too much to resist, however, and I stepped into the room. It was as though a bucket of water had been thrown over my head the moment my foot entered the room, and I only grew colder the further I went in. Taking in a deep breath I attempted to ignore the chill, knowing it was my body attempting to repel whatever was inside the room. To say I felt little assurance at living in a place that defied nature so utterly and completely would be an understatement.

Arriving in front of the calendar I looked at the dates, noting that whoever this office belonged to crossed off days as they passed. That was helpful in my case, so long as they hadn't forgotten for the past few days. Whatever the case, it at least gave a general idea. Glancing over the days I saw the last check was on the 31st of October. So it was November 1st, the day after I'd been struck by lightning. But the year… reaching out I pulled the calendar from the wall and looked at the front for the dates. 1992 – 1993. So I'd skipped fifteen years. I was thirty-two years old.

I could feel my heartbeat increasing, banging against my chest as I struggled to steady my breathing. I had to keep calm. I would figure something out, but for the moment I just needed to put the calendar back on the wall, and leave the study. So that's exactly what I did, tripping over my own feet as I stumbled back towards the doorway, feeling warmth rush back into me once I was out and had shut the door behind me.

I didn't really pay attention to where I was going, instead letting my feet guide me. And though my mind obviously couldn't remember the past fifteen years, my body did. Expertly weaving through the hallways, I ended up in the kitchen, reaching into a cabinet for some tea bags. Blinking out of my daze, I looked around, frowning at my unusual knowledge of my strange surroundings. Still, there were boxes of my favorite tea, and I was far too stressed at the moment to pass up the opportunity.

After a bit of poking around cabinets—because apparently I had to be zoning out for my body to remember where anything was—I found a kettle and, filling it with water, I set it on the stove to heat. Having nothing else to do, I leaned against a counter and set my mind to my situation.

The things I knew:

1. I had jumped forward fifteen years into the future

2. I was thirty-two

3. I apparently lived with a man named Severus (though whether it was Severus _Snape_ or not I didn't know)

4. I was married (I nearly had a heart attack upon noticing the ring on my wedding finger), though to who was, as of yet, unknown

5. I had a housemate who was considerably dark and dangerous, as seen in the study

6. Whoever had designed the house were either extremely depressed or had a love for dark, dreary décor

7. I hadn't seen any recent pictures of my friends or family, so current relations was unknown

8. I, presumably, had no children, for not only where there no pictures, but from the rooms I had explored I'd seen no toys or children's bedrooms

9. Overall, I didn't actually know much of anything…

My lack of knowledge made me feel incredibly uncomfortable and vulnerable, and I knew I would have to get my information somewhere. But how would I do that, without making everyone think me completely nuts? In fact, how did I not know I was nuts? Someone could have possibly hit me with a nasty memory charm, and I had merely forgotten my entire past fifteen years… though, admittedly, it seemed incredibly unlikely. But then, not any less likely then a bolt of colorful lightning sending me to the year 1992.

And that was another issue in itself. How did a bit of green lightning send me into the future? Lightning was supposed to kill people due to the electric charge, not send them jumping through the timeline. The storm had to have been bewitched somehow. Some ancient, mysterious magic unknown to man.

So lost in my own thoughts, I was completely oblivious to the sounds of movement in the house. If I hadn't been so preoccupied, I would have heard the front door open and slam shut, or the sound of shoes on the wooden floor, echoing through the empty, cold hallways. So, because of this, I was completely unprepared for the appearance of another being in the kitchen. The door was pushed open, and the tall frame of Severus Snape appeared. Upon seeing me he paused, then continued in cautiously.

I for my part was frozen in my place, eyes as wide as saucers as I gazed at the older man. He, for the most part, looked just like the seventh year boy I remembered, aside from the obvious changes that came with age. He seemed wrinkled, with faint worry lines creasing his pale face. His hair was just as greasy and lifeless as ever, and he seemed taller. And then there were his eyes, his black, sad eyes, which seemed so filled with anger, resentment, and secrets. He looked very much the same, but it was obvious he wasn't. Not really.

Severus continued to examine me curiously, taking in my shocked, unmoving stance, messy hair, and uneasy expression. "Leda?" he asked slowly, coming towards me bit by bit, as though I were some wild animal that might bolt.

"Yes?" I squeaked, trying and failing to act unbothered.

His frown deepened, and all too soon he was in front of me, continuing to study my face, as though it held the secrets of the universe. "Are you unwell? You're as pale as a ghost." He reached forward, the tips of his fingers brushing my cheek. Instantly I flinched away from his touch.

My mouth felt dry, and it was becoming increasingly more difficult to swallow. "You know, I'm actually not feeling that well at all." In fact, I felt like I was about to pass out. And… oh Merlin, was that a wedding ring on his hand!? Upon noticing the platinum ring—which just so happened to match my own—I stumbled, having to grab hold of the counter to prevent myself from falling over. Severus' hands shot out to steady me, and I felt nausea creeping into my stomach.

Still having a hold on my arm, Severus reached towards the kitchen table and pulled over a chair, carefully maneuvering me so that I flopped down onto it.

"I think I'm going to puke…" I mumbled, feeling my body becoming covered in a cold sweat.

Severus gently guided my head downward, "Put your head between your knees, and I'll get you a Calming Draught and some tea." He instructed, and I did as I was told, taking deep breaths in hopes that it might fend off the nauseous churning in my stomach. I heard his footsteps as he moved around the kitchen, along with the clinking of glass vials bumping against one another. The kettle began to whistle, though it stopped almost as soon as it began. Closing my eyes I tried to understand the new information.

It had been confirmed that I both lived with and was married to Severus Snape. And though I knew I didn't particularly dislike him, I was completely baffled that I had gone and married the cold Slytherin. After all, we were always fighting, having different ideas on almost everything. The only reason we'd ever associated, for the majority of our acquaintance, was because of Lily, and afterwards it was merely to annoy Black. But if I'd married him, something during the past fifteen years must have brought out some sort of love between us. At least, one could only hope. I couldn't possibly fathom another reason why I might marry him.

My sickness seemed to spike as I thought of this. _Married_. I just couldn't wrap my head around the idea. True, in body I was thirty-two, but in mind I was just a seventeen year old girl. A girl who had been thrust into an entirely unknown world, where I didn't know anything, and the few things I had thought were true really weren't. After all, I had never imagined that I, a Gryffindor, would have married a Slytherin. It was, after all, an unwritten rule—an unwritten law even. The houses were just too different to ever bond. Or so I had thought.

"Here." Severus's voice said, snapping me back into reality. Clumsily I leaned up, accepting the vial of potion, which I downed in one gulp, happy to notice the effects were almost immediate, calming all my nerves, fear, and confusion. I was also glad to notice my stomach no longer felt quite so queasy. I next accepted the cup of tea, taking a careful sip and letting out a content sigh as the warm liquid slid down my throat, warming my body and further calming me.

"Thank you." I murmured, glancing up at the dark man tentatively, giving him the smallest of smiles, though it felt fake on my lips, and I knew it appeared just as forged.

Severus seemed puzzled, his brow furrowed as though he were trying to solve some particularly hard equation. "Leda…" he asked hesitantly, "Leda are you…" he stopped, looking unsure of himself, which astounded me. To think, Severus Snape showing someone his true feelings! "Are you… _pregnant_?"

I felt myself choke on the hot tea I'd taken a sip of. "Wh-what?" I gurgled, attempting to swallow the burning liquid, "I—no! No! Of course not! I mean… oh Merlin, I hope I'm not…" I could _not_ be pregnant! And… oh no, I was feeling nauseous again just thinking about it.

Severus seemed relieved, nodding as though he was trying to convince himself just how ridiculous the notion was, "I'm sorry, you just… well, you're acting very oddly. Not to mention the nausea and waking up so late this morning…"

I frowned, feeling my skin crawl as my mind began to imagine the act I took to become pregnant. Dear Merlin, why'd he even have to suggest it! I wouldn't be able to close my eyes for days without seeing… _yuck_!

"I always sleep late." I snapped, which earned me another puzzled glance.

"Leda, you haven't slept in since the Dark Lord rose to power." He said, bringing a hand up to feel my forehead for a fever. I was too puzzled by his words to push his hand aside.

"'The Dark Lord'?" I questioned.

Severus', by now, looked extremely worried, "Leda, what's wrong with you?"

For a moment I considered telling him that I had no memory of the past fifteen years. After all, he seemed worried, and I must have trusted him in order to marry him. And if I'd had the chance of being pregnant, didn't that tell me that our relationship was on good terms? Logically, he was the perfect person to tell. But at this point I'd seen no real evidence of loyalty from him. All I could remember was the snarky Slytherin boy, someone I was hardly even friends with. I had never trusted the man a day in my life—at least, in the seventeen years of life I could still remember—and so, it became impossible to confide in him about something so fragile.

Pushing his hand aside I stood, crossing my arms over my chest as I moved to a window, my back purposely faced towards him, "Nothing." I said, my voice somewhat cold and aloof. "I'm tired, that's all. I… I had a bad dream. I didn't sleep well." Liking the excuse, I latched on to it like a life preserve. "That's why I slept late. And the dream… it upset me. It made me feel sick."

I didn't hear him stand, or walk towards me, so I was surprised when arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me against a surprisingly strong chest. The embrace was warm, though completely unfamiliar. Instinctively my body tensed, though I resisted the initial reaction of pulling loose and jumping to the other side of the room. Snape's warm breath tickled my ear, and I could practically feel his lips, so close to me.

"What was the dream about?" he asked, tone inquiring, yet surprisingly soothing.

My eyes darted from one spot to another, feeling flustered in my current, uncomfortable position. "I," came my gasp, thinking frantically for an answer, "I'm not sure." The answer had come before I could stop it, my jumbled mind shooting out my thoughts. Quickly, I went to cover myself up, "That is, I don't remember." I amended. "I just remember feeling confused. And alone." The last part came out, again, unbidden, though in a softer tone.

The man's arms tightened around my waist, pulling me closer, "You're not alone, Leda. Don't ever think you are."

I knew he thought he was telling the truth. I knew he was trying to comfort me. But the simple fact was, it hadn't worked. In this new time and place, I was a stranger. I knew nothing. I was married to a man that, as far as I knew, I might not even love. I had seen no sign of any communication with my friends. And apparently some 'Dark Lord' character was high on power. I didn't even know how I was supposed to act here.

No, Severus was wrong. I was completely alone.


	11. Chapter 10: Learning of the Past…

**AN:** oh whoa, so its been forever since I last updated. I know, you all probably hate me by now… but I have a new chapter up, and now that I've gotten past this difficult chapter hopefully that'll make my progress from this point on easier. I'm gonna try my very hardest to get this finished ASAP to make up for all the time I wasted and made you guys suffer. So anyways, enjoy the chapter, and you should all give LunaLovegood88 (who just got a account, but I don't remember the name of it at the moment and its midnight so I'm too lazy to look it up) a big round of applause. She pestered me to the point of insanity to get me to get another chapter up. Thank you LunaLovegood88!

Enjoy and R&R! =)

**Chapter 10**

_Learning of the Past… or the Future… However You Want to Look At It_

Severus, despite having plans for the day, was determined to stay home with me. He was worried about me and didn't want me to stay home alone while in my condition. It took a long bit of convincing, but I finally managed to persuade him to leave. I would be fine, I assured him. I'd just take a nap; maybe go for a walk to get a bit of fresh air. Eventually, he agreed to leave for the day. And so I watched him as he reluctantly left, hardly keeping back my cringe as he caressed my cheek before walking out of the front door. Once I was sure he was gone I went back to the room I woke up in, going through contents until I found clothes that, presumably, belonged to me.

I had no idea what had happened in the past fifteen years. I was completely clueless. And so, like the true daughter of a Ravenclaw, I decided to go to the only place I could find any answers. The library.

Showering and dressing, I made my way out quickly, though once the front door was open I stumbled, looking around me in bewilderment. Where the hell was I? The streets were all abandoned and barren, the sky overcast and dreary. There was trash everywhere, and random parts of the street were stained with patches of red… blood. The very air that was breathed in spoke of death, desperation, and fear.

I hugging my cloak tighter around my body and shivered at the bleak appearance of my surroundings. What had possessed me to live in such a desolate, terrifying area? Clutching my wand tightly in my pocket I walked from the house, searching for an alley to apparate from without muggles seeing. Not that I saw any... the streets were deserted. It was eerie, being on such a large street yet seeing no one. Dodging into an alley I turned on my heels quickly, thinking of the Wizarding library in Diagon Alley. Moments later I found myself outside the door.

It was shocking to see that Diagon Alley was in much the same shape as my neighborhood street seemed to be. The sky was overcast, the streets dirty and not as crowded as it once was in 1977. There were a few people, most huddled under hoods and walking quickly from place to place. The lack of activity was unnerving and I quickly stepped into the library, hoping to shut out my future quickly, so that I might have a look at my past.

With a quick question to the librarian—a quiet, skittish woman who looked at me suspiciously and scurried away quickly as soon as a chance arose—I found the section of newspapers. It was in the basement, a large room with hundreds of bookshelves holding bound Daily Prophets from multiple decades back. Seeing everything I realized how daunting of a task I was about to embark on. Fifteen years had passed, and I was supposed to find all the important events that had occurred from the time I disappeared until that very moment.

It was going to be a very long day.

Finding the shelves (there were several) for 1977 I skimmed through until I found November first—exactly fifteen years before. Pulling it out I began my search, finding nothing particularly interesting as I skimmed through the titles. Shutting the dusty tomb I moved on to the second. The newspapers continued like this, nothing particularly standing out (the Harpies had won the Quidditch World Cup, but I'd already seen that coming). I had no idea what time it was, but I knew I'd been in that basement for far longer than I should have. Resigned, I began shutting another tomb when a headline caught my eye. _Hogwarts Professors Discovered Missing_.

Blinking in surprise I glanced at the article. It wasn't very long, though a few names caught my attention: Tom Riddle and Rose Granger-Riddle. Eyes widening in horror I started from the beginning of the article, eyes frantically scanning over the words.

_Yesterday afternoon, after two days of missed classes, it was discovered that Professors Tom and Rose Riddle were no longer on the school premises. When officials went to examine their rooms they found it in shambles. Students and professors alike are in shock over the discovery._

"_I can't imagine what might have happened," Professor Minerva McGonagall told interviewers, "They're both so sensible."_

_Hogwarts headmaster Albus Dumbledore assures parents that no unauthorized personnel had set foot on the grounds, and promises the students safety while at his school. Still, some parents have decided their children would be safer at home if not even the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher could protect himself against an attack._

_Aurors questioned the Riddle's daughter, but no useful information came of this. She is not currently giving any comments to the press._

I looked at the small section, my hold on the bound tomb viselike. Looking at the date of that particular newspaper I frowned at the date. December 13, 1978. A year after I would graduate. What had led to that tragedy? Where were my parents now? Where they even alive in this time and age? I had so many questions, but it seemed that with every answer I found a dozen new questions surfaced.

Whatever had happened to my parents I knew I would have to wait. My stomach ached, my head was swimming from exhaustion and the overwhelming amount of dust, and I knew it must be late. Severus was probably worried, at the very least wondering where I was, and I needed to get back to the house—my home—as quickly as possible if I wanted to avoid too many questions.

Hesitating, I took out ten more tombs and shrank them, slipping them into my pockets. I needed to know more, and I wasn't sure when I'd make it back. Once the copies of the Daily Prophet were secured I strode from the library, taking in the dark streets and the empty building she was leaving—it seemed the librarian had closed up, having forgotten about me. Hurriedly I apparated home, landing in that same dark alley and walking quickly back to the house I had woken up in that morning. The street freaked me out—it seemed as though the shadows themselves moved of their own accord. Maybe they did. I didn't know anything in this new future.

Slipping the key into the lock of the front door I turned the knob and walked inside, relishing in the warmth compared to the outside world. Securely closing it behind me and flicking the lock I turned around to see Severus, standing in the doorway of the kitchen, brow furrowed and a frown marring his face.

"Where were you?" he asked, and I was sure I could hear anger in it.

"I'm sorry, I went to the library to try and distract myself and lost track of time." I said, hoping he wouldn't ask what I'd been doing there. If he were curious he didn't say, he just plowed past my little excuse and went on with whatever speech he seemed to have been thinking up while I was gone.

"You know I don't like you being out this late—it's dangerous. I can't protect you if I don't know where you are." He scowled, and I felt a frown of my own pull at my lips. I didn't like the caveman "me man me protect woman" act one bit.

Walking past I huffed as I began unwinding the scarf around my neck, "I don't need your protection, _Severus_," I spat his name like I had back at Hogsmeade back at Hogwarts in 1977, "I can take care of myself perfectly."

My husband was following and laughed humorlessly at me, "Don't be naïve, Leda, it doesn't become you."

"You're insufferable! I know enough spells to protect myself from whatever someone throws at me," I snapped, shooting a glare over my shoulder as I strode into our bedroom, striding my the closet with my things in it.

He was behind me, though I didn't bother to look at him, "Because you did so well the last time they ambushed you in the street."

His words made me freeze, my hand which was hanging up my scarf stopping in midair. Air didn't seem to want to leave my lungs as I slowly processed this. So I was to be attacked? I lived in a world where it was common for people to be attacked? Husbands stayed up late into the night worrying over their wives in this way? This was a normal event in my future life?

Severus sighed behind me, and I suddenly felt his arms slip around my middle and pull my back to his chest. His cheek rested on my head, and I felt oddly comforted by the strange embrace and involuntarily leaned into it.

"I'm sorry, love, I know I shouldn't have brought that up." His voice was a low baritone that seemed so familiar, and yet I knew it was only my body remembering. "I was just worried."

I nodded slowly, mind still reeling from all this new information I was learning. This future—it was like some sort of nightmare come real. I hardly noticed as I readied for bed, and upon climbing in Severus got in on the other side. He pulled me into his arms, and despite the anxiety at the odd intimacy I forced myself to stay in his arms.

I fell asleep in his warm embrace, feeling abnormally safe and at home.


	12. Chapter 11: The Beginning of the End

**AN: **Hey everyone! Wow, once again, very late update, super sorry about that! This chapter was a real pain to write—had to push past this huge block to get the ending of this one. _But_ now that this is finally gone, I know where I'm wanting to go with the story from here, so I'm hoping I'll be able to update more often. Again, I'd like to apologize for taking forever to get this up, I know there are many of you sitting on the edges of your seat for what's going to happen next, and I'm being a horribly evil author with my delayed updates. Super sorry. You can thank LizzyElphabaLovegood for this chapter, she got on my case to update and was the reason I finally powered through this pill of a chapter. I hope you all enjoy it, because it was a pain to get out. As always, reviews are wonderful. Happy Christmas!

**Chapter 11**

_The Beginning of the End_

I woke up feel incredibly warm, along with a hard, solidness pressed up against my back. Instinctively my body moved into the warmth, and I heard a small groan. Arms slipped around my waist, pulling me all the closer. I felt so comfortable, warm, secure… wait, what? Arms wrapped around me? What the hell?

Suddenly very awake I sat up, so fast I was surprised I didn't give myself whiplash. The arms that had been holding me dropped, and I looked down, wide-eyed, at a disheveled, half-asleep Severus Snape, blinking up at me in confusion.

"Love? What're you doing?" he questioned, his voice rough with sleep.

Taking in the surroundings of the dark room, memories of the day before became clearer in my head. That's right; I'd been shot forward into my future. I was thirty-two, married to Snape and missing all my memories since the day I'd been hit by lightning. Blinking I brought a hand up to my face, rubbing it in a soothing motion, feeling a headache coming on.

"Leda?" Severus said again, also sitting up, his hand reaching out to rest on my forehead, seemingly checking for a fever. Annoyed, I pushed it away.

"Nothing, bad dream," I hurried to explain, closing my eyes as if that would close out this new reality. It was only my second day waking up in this place, and already I wanted nothing more than to go home, away from the endless questions, the constant fear and danger, and back to a world where my parents were still safe, my friends were still there, and Severus Snape remained an acquaintance.

"Another?" he asked, eyebrows furrowing in concern.

I forced a smile that was supposed to be reassuring, though it felt stiff and fake. "Its fine, I'm sure they'll go away soon."

He sighed, pulling me into an embrace I didn't want to be a part of. "I thought they'd finally gone away for good…" he murmured, a hand coming up to stroke my hair comfortingly. I tried my best to act relaxed in his arms, but it was difficult. In a span of a little more than a day he'd embraced me more than he had the entire seven years of our acquaintance. It was unnerving, and honestly a bit awkward.

"They disappeared once, they'll go away again," I muttered, "Go back to sleep."

I hoped he would let it drop there and we could just roll over and forget about the entire thing, but of course that was too easy. His grip on me tightened, and I heard him let out a deep breath, like he were irritated.

"Is there a reason you're distancing yourself from me?" he asked, making me jump in surprise.

Turning in his arms to look in his face I tried to pull an innocent, confused expression, "What are you talking about?"

He frowned down at me, the expression so similar to what I was used to seeing in the past, "You know exactly what I'm talking about. Ever since yesterday morning you've been acting strange, pulling away from me, flinching when I touch you, looking disgusted just by glancing at me," I was shaking my head in denial, but he paid it no heed, continuing on. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you don't know me at all."

"That's not true," I snapped, even though it was. "I've had a lot to think about lately."

He raised his eyebrows, not looking convinced, "Like what, Leda?" I made to respond, but no clever lie came out. I couldn't think of anything, and I could see by the expression on his face that he knew I had nothing. He shook his head, releasing his hold on me and pulling away, "That's what I thought." I watched him in the dark as he ran his hands through his hair roughly; looking so lost and irritated, as though I'd betrayed him horribly. Maybe I had, I didn't know what had transpired between us in the last fifteen years. I didn't know our trust system, or his little tells that could give me a clue to what he was thinking or feeling. I was on an entirely different playing field now, and someone had forgotten to tell me the rules to the game.

"What do you want me to say?" I asked, almost desperately.

"The truth would be preferable," as he said this I noticed how worn down he sounded, as though he'd lost his will to fight. How could such an arrogant, lively man have become so old in so few years? Suddenly, I felt very guilty for hiding anything from him. He was my husband, surely that meant something?

"I'm sorry," came my whispered reply, voice breaking slightly. He let out a long sigh, and then reached over to cup my cheek lightly. Looking into his eyes, I noticed so much emotion, more than he'd ever been willing to show me at Hogwarts. Confusion, sadness, disappointment, and… love? I couldn't be sure about that last one. Whatever that last emotion was, it shone so brightly it was mind numbing.

"Just talk to me, love," he murmured desperately. And I almost did. I almost told him everything. But in the next moment I lost my chance.

Snape let out a hiss of pain, retracting his arm as it flinched. Bringing my gaze down, I was startled by the sight of a tattoo on his left forearm. It was a nasty looking thing of a snake, and more startling than that was it actually moved, convulsing there under his skin. I looked at it in wide-eyed horror, even after my husband had climbed off the bed and began pulling on his robes.

Blinking out of my petrified state, I asked, confused, "Where are you going?"

He was pulling on his boots now—honestly, I'd never seen anyone dress as quickly as he had. Looking up through his stringy hair he answered hurriedly, "The Dark Lord is calling me, I have to go." Boots firmly on, he stood to his full height. Walking over to my side of the bed he tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, eyes searching my face for something. He looked troubled as he said, "We'll talk later."

Before I had time to respond he leaned down and pressed a kiss to my forehead, then strode out of the room, boots sounding loud as they hit the wooden floor. I watched him go, a million different thoughts running through my head, and with every thought I felt more and more alone and desperate. Who was this "Dark Lord" character Snape kept bringing up? What happened to my parents? Where were all my friends? How the _hell _had I ended up here? Was there anyone I could trust?

And suddenly, I felt like crying. I felt the tear biting at the back of my eyes, trying to escape and roll down my cheeks. I resisted, blinking hard to push them away. I wouldn't cry; I was stronger than that. No matter how difficult things got, I could figure it out—I could fix this. Somehow, I _would_ fix this. I was the daughter of two of the smartest professors and students Hogwarts had ever seen, some ruddy lightning storm wouldn't best me.

With that thought I became more determined than ever to figure out how this terrifying future had formed. Within ten or so minutes I'd gathered the books I'd taken from the library and settled myself into the kitchen with a cup of tea and some toast. I was prepared for a long day of research, and I wasn't going to stop until I found some answers or Severus returned.

It was noon by the time I found an article of any use, and reading I felt my heart break. _Potions Professor Found Dead!_ Eyes darting down to the article, I scanned the contents, hardly registering more than a few phrases. _Located in abandoned house. Death by killing curse. Wand not present at scene. No current leads. Husband still missing. Daughter makes no comment._ I stared at the pictures on the page, slightly faded with time. One was a family photo that I recognized well. My parents and I had taken it at the end of my sixth year, right before I went back with Lily to her home for the summer. We looked happy, Mum and I on either side of Dad, his arms wrapped around my shoulder and Mum's waist, holding us both. He'd crane his neck to press a kiss to Mum's head every now and then, or squeeze me closer to him. Mum and I were smiling big while Dad had that small curve of his lips, a mixture of a smile and a smirk. We looked so content and happy. The picture next to it was of an older me. I had to be twenty at least. My skin was paler than normal, there were dark circles under my eyes, and though my face was blank I could see the pain there, hidden. What shocked me most was that Severus was there in the picture with me, standing slightly back. Cameras were flashing everywhere, giving me the impression that this was likely me having been ambushed by reporters asking for comments. Apparently I hadn't given any. Every few moments Severus would touch my hand, or he'd send me a slightly strained, though still reassuring look.

I could hardly believe it. My mother was dead. _Mum_ was dead! How could something like that even happen? _Why_ had it happened? I didn't understand. My parents just went missing, then my mother turned up in some abandoned all house dead? Where was I during all of this? Why hadn't I been around to protect them? Surely there had been some sort of clues before hand; it couldn't have just been completely random. Why hadn't I stopped it from happening? It didn't make any sense, none at all.

I didn't realize I was crying until I felt the tears dripping down my chin. With shaking hands I reached up and brushed them away. Crying wouldn't help. But neither would all those bloody papers. I wanted answers—_needed _answers, and I couldn't sift through years of Daily Profit newspapers to find them. I had to ask someone. Surely someone was still around who would be willing to explain what was going on, someone I could trust. Someone who, preferably, wouldn't lock me up in the mental unit of St. Mungo's. And then the idea came to me. Dumbledore.

Of course. Dumbledore was practically family to me back when I was still at Hogwarts. Assuming nothing had happened to hugely change that, he of all people would trust me. Mum had always told me he was the best person to go to in a crisis, if she and Dad weren't available. If this wasn't a crisis, I didn't know what was. Plus, Dumbledore wasn't the sanest person in the world, either, if anyone was to believe such an unbelievable story, it would be him. Mind made up, I gathered up the books and prepared to leave the house for a second time that day. I had some questions needing some proper answers.

I was going back to Hogwarts.


End file.
